A Marriage of Inconvenience
by Kate811
Summary: Addison. Alex. Drunk. Vegas. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Okay, you're going to have to change around the season 3 Grey's timeline a little bit for this story to make sense. The kiss Alex and Addison share at the bar is being moved from the night George's dad died, to the night when George proposes. So in a way I meshed together the endings from 6 Days (2) and Great Expectations. This chapter is also short compared the length I imagine the next chapters will be. Also, this is my first foray into Grey's Anatomy fiction, which also means it's my first Addex fic as well. So be nice! But please review!

Also, I know this is kind of like that episode of Friends where Ross and Rachel get married/That movie The Hangover/That other movie What Happens in Vegas, but what can I say? Drunk Weddings in Vegas intrigue me!

Okay, I'm rambling! Read away!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Marriage of Inconvenience Ch. 1**

To say that Callie Torres was having an off month would be an understatement. She was unceremoniously (but not uncalled for, she grudgingly admitted to herself) kicked out of her "home" in the basement of the hospital, and then unceremoniously (but highly uncalled for!) kicked out of her boyfriend George's room. And then she and George were done. And then George's dad got sick. And died. And then George, who she swore to herself she was going to move on from, was on his knees, asking her to marry him.

She loved him; she wasn't over him. So she put on her best brave face and said yes to his proposal. Because she loved him. And she was sure he loved her, even though this hasty marriage was most likely just a result of his dad dying. She didn't know what it was like to lose a parent; she didn't know what the grieving process was like. She wanted George to be happy, and if this was what made him happy, well, who was she to rain on his parade?

It was by this logic that Callie found herself standing outside The Little White Chapel, in Las Vegas, at midnight, holding George's hand. She ignored the nagging part of her mind that was screaming at how stupid of an idea it was to get married now, and instead tried to focus on the other part of her mind that was saying, "Do what makes him happy now! You love him! He proposed! It all makes sense!"

"You ready?" George asked and she quickly replaced the look of sheer panic and nausea evident on her face with a look of happiness and excitement.

"Yep," Callie said, mustering up every ounce of confidence in her, "Let's do this."

They took a shaky step forward together when suddenly the door burst open, and two very inebriated people stumbled forward.

George and Callie quickly stepped to the side to avoid crashing into the two drunks, and their looks of annoyance were soon replaced by ones of pure, utter shock.

For the two happy, drunken souls that were stumbling their way out of The Little White Chapel were none other than Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev.

Callie quickly ran after them and grabbed them before they wandered out into oncoming traffic. "Addison! Karev? What are you guys doing here?"

"Callie! So nice to see you!" Addison yelled and threw her arms around her dear friend.

"So glad you could make it!" Alex added, and he too, embraced the other side of Callie.

"Uh, George, a little help here!" Callie called to her fiancé who was still standing shell-shocked in the same place that Callie left him in. George quickly snapped out of his trance and helped Callie guide the intoxicated doctors to the nearest bench.

"Seriously, guys, why are you here?" George leaned down so he was eye level with them, and spoke very slowly so they'd understand.

Alex looked at George like he was a complete moron. "Dude, isn't it obvious?"

The color drained from both George and Callie's faces.

"No. No way." Callie shook her head, trying to clear the shock out of it.

"It's not possible … I mean, … they're … so drunk! There's absolutely no way anyone would have let them!" George stammered, trying to reassure both himself and his frazzled fiancé.

Callie and George turned to each other, completely wrapped up with trying to come up with any other plausible reason for Addison freakin' Montgomery and … Alex being at a Las Vegas wedding chapel in the middle of the night.

"Um, Hello!" Addison clumsily stood up and grabbed the couple's attention. "Isn't anyone going to congratulate us?"

George and Callie braced themselves and dreaded the news they both knew was inevitable.

"C-congratulate you for what?" George stuttered, trying to buy as much time as possible before he knew for sure something he already knew, but did not want to know.

Addison took Alex by the hand and he stood up next to her and tripped. She grabbed him and they hung onto each other for support. Excitedly, they both held up their left hands, showing off matching silver bands.

"WE GOT MARRIED!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well? Whadya think? Any good? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it so far! The great thing about my job (I work the front desk at a male dominant gym. I sell drinks and get grunted at) is that I can bring my laptop in and write away. So that's probably why this chapter is up so quickly.

Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Addison Montgomery had never fully understood the meaning of the term "splitting headache" until the moment she awoke in a strange hotel room with the hangover to end all hangovers. Her head literally felt like someone was taking an ax and splitting her head in half, and to make matters worse, she had no recollection of anything from the night before.

'Okay Addison. Remain calm. I'm sure you just got blackout drunk at Joe's and then some nice, good Samaritan took you home…Or you were slipped a roofie and are being held captive. In a swanky hotel room.'

She tried to sit up to get a better view of the room she was in, but something other than the sharp pain in her head kept her from getting up. She turned her head a little and was shocked to find a man's arm. That trailed up to a man's shoulder. That trailed up to a man's neck. That trailed up to…Alex Karev's head.

"Shit. Shit shit shit! Shit!" Addison whispered to herself as she slid ungracefully out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her. She then made her way to the window and opened the shade … and revealed the undisputable view of Las Vegas, Nevada.

"Shit!" Addison whispered again, half out of panic, half out of shock.

"Karev!" She called, making her way back over to her sleeping companion.

"Karev!" She said a little louder, nudging him a little harder than she intended to.

He still didn't budge. Frustrated, she smacked him on the back of the head.

"ALEX!"

That snapped him out of his alcohol-induced coma.

Alex bolted upright, the quick movement making his headache intensify by zillions, and he slowly sank back down into his pillow.

"God, are you always this loud the morning after? Cause that's gonna put a damper in the amount of sex we have." He grumbled.

Addison rolled her eyes. "This isn't your typical morning after. What is the last thing you remember from last night?" She asked seriously.

"Uhhh," His brow furrowed, "I remember going to Joe's and drinking a lot with you. And then there was the kiss." He paused to smirk. "You remember that don't you? You kissed me."

"Yes, I'm aware." Addison shook her head, annoyed by his cockiness. "What else do you remember?"

"Um … to tell you the truth, not much else. We drank a lot." Alex admitted. "Wait … I kind of remember us having a weird talk. Seemed serious. Something about wanting to get out of town to get away from it all? I don't know. That's pretty much the last thing I remember."

At that, Addison began to laugh, somewhat hysterically.

Alex furrowed his brown again. "Dude…what's so funny?"

"Oh, we got away from it all, all right," She paused to catch her breath. "Look out the window! We're in VEGAS!"

"Vegas?" Alex jumped up, careful to keep the blanket around his waist. "What the hell are we doing in Vegas?"

"Good question, Karev." Addison sighed and sank down onto the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, at least we sprung for a pretty nice hotel room." Alex quipped, and for the first time Addison took a good, hard look at their room.

Everything was red. And heart-shaped. "It looks like Cupid threw up in here." She groaned.

Alex laughed and patted her on the back, somewhat condescendingly, she noted. "Hey it could be worse. The bed could be vibrating and there could be a mirror on the ceiling!" As he was "comforting" her, Alex picked up the remote to turn the TV on, but when he pushed the power button, the bed began vibrating.

"Of course." Addison sank back onto the bed, and Alex joined her. It was then, laying on their backs on the bed, that they noticed their reflections in the ceiling, staring back down at them.

Alex burst out laughing. Addison did not.

"It's not funny! I don't do things like this! I'm Addison Forbes Montgomery. I don't end up in Vegas on a whim with my coworker in what can only be described as the setting of a bad porno! This doesn't happen to me!"

"Hey, calm down. So you were impulsive for once in your life? That's a good thing. It's okay to let loose every once in a while."

They were interrupted by Addison's phone beeping. She looked at her phone and suddenly grew even more confused.

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Text from Callie," Addison read aloud. "It says, 'Lucy, you've got some 'splanin to do! Meet me n George in hotel lobby 4 breakfast in 30mins.' Callie and George are here, too?"

"I guess so. I guess we all just decided on some spur of the moment trip to Vegas last night." Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. That's probably it." Addison nodded. "Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower before we head down."

"Okay," Alex said.

He lay back down on the bed and heard the running water of the shower. The thought of Addison taking a steaming, hot shower was enough to make his head spin.

Alex scolded himself. 'Dude, don't go there. She is your boss. Nothing more!'

HA! Little did he know…

* * *

"Okay, now just act natural," Addison lectured Alex on their walk to the lobby, "George and Callie will probably be a little awkward with us because uh well, we went back to the same hotel room last night. So just act like nothing happened. Got it?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I got it in the hallway outside the room. I got it when we were waiting for the elevator. And I got it _in_ the elevator. Do I really need to get it again?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I got it."

"Oh and umm, don't mention the uh, the…" Addison stumbled.

"The vibrating bed and the ceiling mirror. I know, I know! Look, there's O'Malley and Torres." Alex nodded ahead, where George and Callie were waiting.

"Okay, now remember, act natural." Addison said through clenched teeth, in case Callie or George had suddenly developed lip-reading skills.

"If you tell me to act natural one more freakin' time, I am going to strip down to nothing and scream at the top of my lungs that I had sex with you last night." Alex replied, also through clenched teeth.

Addison was just about to knee Alex in the groin, when Callie and George made their way over to them.

"Hi, guys!" Addison plastered a big smile on her face.

"Um, hey, Addison. Karev." Callie said nervously.

The four stood in the lobby awkwardly for a few moments.

George shifted nervously. "So, should we go eat?"

The other three murmured their consent and made their way to a table. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them as they sipped their coffee and looked anywhere but at each other.

Callie couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So, what brings you two to Vegas?"

Addison and Alex laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" Addison asked, "Didn't the four of us come together?"

George and Callie exchanged glances, "Uh, no. We met up with you guys last night. We didn't know you'd be here."

"Wait so we didn't come with you guys? How'd we end up here then?" Alex turned to Addison and noticed the unease on her face.

"You guys don't remember how you got here last night?" George asked incredulously.

"We don't remember much of anything from last night. Well, we remember being at Joe's, but that's it." Alex admitted.

"Oh boy." Callie groaned.

"What do we do?" George whispered to Callie.

"We have to tell them." Callie declared.

"Tell us what?" Addison and Alex asked at the same time, both their voices filled with dread.

"I don't wanna!" George looked like he was about to cry.

Callie patted George on the shoulder. "They need to know."

"Know what?" Addison and Alex asked, again at the same time. Both of them looked visibly paler, and they were wide-eyed with fear.

"Do they need to know right now though? Can't we just enjoy a nice breakfast first? Like the calm before the storm?" George was now in full panic mode, with his eyes bugging out and his face turning beet red.

"O'Malley! Chill! Look, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. So just tell us." Alex put on a brave front. Truth be told, if he was drunk enough to end up in Vegas for no apparent reason, who knows what other shenanigans he could have gotten himself into?

Callie sighed. "You guys forgot these at the hotel front desk last night. I grabbed them for you."

She opened her purse and pulled out a couple photos, a piece of paper, and a DVD. She then laid the contents on the table.

Addison and Alex both went straight to the photos and flipped through them. There was one of Alex dipping Addison into a passionate kiss, one of the two holding hands underneath a tacky looking gazebo, and one of them hugging, cheek to cheek, dazzling smiles lighting up both their faces.

"I don't understand. What'd we have a photo-shoot or something? We photograph nicely together, if I say so myself." Alex stated after he was through looking at the pictures.

Callie rubbed her temples. She was not going to enjoy what she was about to do, not one bit. She held up the piece of paper, so the two could read what was written on it.

A hush fell over the table. George covered his eyes, Callie cringed, and Addison and Alex's jaws dropped.

For on that paper, in big, bold letters, was the title "Certificate of Marriage."

And underneath that, were Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev's signatures.

* * *

**Up next**: The storm after the calm! Addison and Alex's reactions and a plan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** – Hey guys, so glad you all like this so far! Just a brief note, I don't know much of anything about marriage annulments, aside from what I've seen on TV shows and stuff. I tried to Google it (because that's my solution to everything) but each state kind of varies on their rules and stuff, and there was so much legal jargon that I didn't quite understand much of anything, really. So, I winged it. Considering this is fan FICTION and not fan NON fiction, I think it's safe to say you guys won't care? Oh and I love all of you for reviewing! So thanks so much! Also, I'm pretty ecstatic with myself for getting 3 chapters up in 3 days, but don't get used to it! I can be the worst (or best depending on how you look at it) procrastinator…like in school I should major in procrastination…and rambling. I'm rambling! This _brief _note is turning into being as long as this chapter, so … uh … review please! And enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It seemed like hours before anyone made a sound. And the sound that was made was a collective scream from both Addison and Alex.

"NO! There's … there's no way. I am not married!" Addison cried.

Callie pointed to the ring finger on Addison's left hand. Addison looked down at her finger and there it was: a silver wedding band sparkling up at her as if to say "Aha! Your life just got even SUCKIER!"

Addison turned to Alex, who wordlessly held up his left hand to showcase his evidence.

Matching wedding rings. They were screwed. They were SO screwed!

"How could anyone let us get married? We were drunk!" Addison groaned.

"We were so drunk!" Alex added.

"We were BLACKOUT drunk! How did this happen? Why didn't you stop us?" Addison exclaimed to Callie and George.

"We showed up as you guys were leaving! Otherwise, believe me, we would have!" Callie defended herself.

"Oh my God. This is unbelievable." Addison declared as she slammed her head down on the table and kept it there.

"Un freakin' believable." Alex agreed. "Wait, why were you guys even there? If we did all this on our own, how'd you know where to find us?"

George and Callie both blushed and remained silent. Addison's head perked up.

"You guys got married, too?" She practically screamed.

Callie and George turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Well, we were going to…" George mumbled.

"But then we saw you guys being so impulsive and stupid," Addison and Alex glared at her, "Uh, sorry, no offense. Erm, anyway, we realized we weren't ready so we decided to wait a while. A long while." She looked at George and he nodded his head.

"God, what are we going to do?" Addison moaned.

"Relax," Callie soothed, "You guys can just get an annulment."

"An annulment! Of course!" Addison rejoiced. There was a light at the end of her bleak, dreary tunnel, after all!

"Can't you not get an annulment if you've, uh … " George started nervously.

Alex rolled his eyes frustrated, "If we've what? Spit it out, O'Malley!"

George blushed. "If you've um, if you've … consummated the marriage?"

Alex paled and put his face in his hands, while Addison sat up straight, a look of sheer horror on her face.

"If you guys met us at the chapel after we were … " She could barely bring herself to say the word, "…_married_…How could you let us go back to the same hotel room! You HAD to know we would think it was a mistake in the morning!"

Callie looked at her sympathetically. "We did know you'd be horrified in the morning, dear. We tried to get you guys to split up, and we would have put George with Karev and I'd stay with you."

Alex looked up from his spot on the table. "Why didn't that happen then?"

Callie and George exchanged nervous glances, "Um, well … what happened was, we tried, we really, really tried to make that work. But uh, you guys were adamant about sharing the nicest honeymoon suite in the place. And Alex threatened to knock George out if we didn't let you guys."

Alex didn't even bother to look over at Addison. He could feel her shooting daggers at him.

"Oh Addie, don't blame him. He was just defending his wife." Callie said.

"Wife." Addison groaned. "I'm a freaking wife again. And I'm going to be a freaking divorcee again, too. Or divorcer. I don't really care how we go about this. Either way, I'm 'Twice Divorced Addison.' "

"We'll come up with a catchier nickname for you, I promise." Callie joked.

"Maybe we can still get an annulment." Alex spoke up.

Addison rolled her eyes. "How? Are you suggesting we lie to the judge? Cause that's the only way they'd still let us, probably."

"Well, yeah. What's the harm? No one would ever know, besides the four of us. We could get these two as witnesses to the state we were in at the time, and you know, it wouldn't hurt to say we slept in separate hotel rooms, instead of the honeymoon suite." Alex reasoned.

"I am NOT lying under oath!" George said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Come on, Bambi. I'd do it for you!" Alex argued.

"Don't call me Bambi! And you so wouldn't! You would laugh at the predicament I had gotten myself into, which is exactly what I'm going to do now! HA HA … ha?" George noticed the fixed glare in Alex's eyes, and quickly regretted his decision to make fun of him.

"O'Malley, you're lucky I don't deck you right here -"

"Enough!" Addison interrupted, "I am not going to ask my friends to lie under oath, Karev, and I'm certainly not going to lie, either! I've already committed adultery and gotten a divorce; if I lie with my hand on a Bible I think God will strike me down!"

"Fine, then what do you suggest we do, your Highness?" Alex muttered sarcastically.

Addison sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "We're just going to have to get a divorce. A quiet divorce; quiet as in the fact that we got married doesn't even leave this table? Understood?" She eyed everyone at the table.

"Yes." Callie said solemnly.

"You got it." Alex nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." George stated.

Callie's eyes got wide. "Crap. I forgot about George!"

"Aw, it's like a giant hug." George mumbled.

"No, I mean, no offense, babe, but you can't keep a secret for the life of you."

"Stop it; you'll make my head swell." George rolled his eyes.

"Callie's right, George." Addison pointed out, "Nothing is sacred with you. You tell Meredith and Izzie everything. They're going to ask what you did last night and you're going to confess to everything."

"But … well, I won't tell them about last night!" he stuttered, "Because I think … I think we should keep the fact that Callie and I almost got married a secret, too. Not that I'm embarrassed or anything, I swear! I'm not!" He said it really quickly, and then cringed as if he was anticipating Callie to explode with anger.

"No, you're right, George." Callie affirmed.

"I … I am?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, of course you are. I don't need Izzie making snide comments about us under her breath, and Meredith … stuttering more than usual."

"Great now that that's settled then, nothing about last night ever leaves this table. Can we get out of here now?" Alex groaned, obviously frustrated.

"Yeah, let's just go get our things and hop on the next flight." Addison agreed, already worn out by her morning.

"Really? You guys don't want to hang out in Vegas for a little while?" Callie smiled. "You know, like a honeymoon of sorts?"

"I think we've had just about enough of Vegas." Addison looked at Alex who simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So," Addison started once they were back in the suite, "Just to be clear, you're not gonna tell anyone about—"

"Addison. I don't need my gonads ripped off like O'Malley. You tell me to keep a secret, I'll keep a secret. End of story." Alex interrupted.

"Right, okay then." Addison nodded, and then sank down on the bed, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex made his way over to the bed, sat down next to her, and took her in his arms.

"It's just …" Addison sniffled. "I'm already divorced. And now I'm twice divorced. I always thought if I got married again … it would stick. And if Derek found out that I got drunk and screwed up while he's living a friggin' fairytale with Meredith Grey, he'd be awful about it. Oh and we can't forget Mark. He'd just LOVE to hear about what a mess I've made this time. And if your friends found out about it … well, I don't want to be treated like Callie. I WON'T be treated like Callie. I'll kick your friends' asses if I have to …" She was more fired up than she was sad by the end of her little rant, so Alex quickly tried to calm her down.

"Hey, no one is going to find out. We've sworn George and Callie to secrecy, I'm not going to tell anyone, and you're not going to tell anyone. No one else knows. We're good, we're safe. We'll get a quick, quiet divorce and then we'll be done with it. It's a foolproof plan." He wiped away the few stray tears from her face.

Addison nodded. "Okay. This plan is going to work." She said confidently.

"This plan is _so_ going to work." Alex agreed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get the hell out of here!" Addison laughed.

"Yeah, let's go …. Mrs. Karev." Alex winked.

"Not funny!" Addison hit him playfully on the chest and they made their way out the door and to the elevator.

The elevator slid open, and the two got in and made their way to the lobby. When the doors opened Alex looked at her.

"You ready to get home?"

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be." Addison gulped nervously, and then added "This plan is gonna work."

Alex nodded confidently, "It's _so_ going to work!"

And they made their way to the airport to go home.

* * *

**Coming up next: This plan is **_**so not**_** going to work! You got that, … right? ;]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** – I'm so sorry this took me so long to get up! I didn't realize how many days it'd been since I updated until **Darling Pretty** asked if I was dead in a review! :] I got some of it done Thursday/Friday and then Saturday I was at a wedding shower and was drunk by 2pm (don't judge me..) so then Sunday I was in bed with a massive headache all day. I don't really have any excuse for not getting this chapter up yesterday aside from the fact that I finally started watching Private Practice and finished the first season in a whole day! Okay moving along…

And thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm not used to getting a lot of reviews for stories (not many Nanny fans left, and my one General Hospital story is for a couple that the writers of the show completely destroyed) so this is really, really exciting for me!

Wow, a 2-paragraph Author's Note. Way to go, Kate.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Addison stepped foot into Seattle Grace Hospital Monday morning, something seemed off. It was quiet … too quiet. And it seemed like everyone was avoiding her. As she walked through the halls people turned the other way, others avoided eye contact, and she actually saw someone physically run away from her.

'Okay, relax, Addison. You're just on edge because it's your first day back since … since. Nobody is avoiding you, people are making eye contact, and that man ran away because there was an actual emergency. Everything is fine. The plan is SO going to work!'

"Doctor Montgomery!" Bailey knocked Addison right out of her reassuring thoughts.

"What can I do for you, Doctor Bailey?" Addison asked nervously. Something was simmering just beneath the doctor's almost-calm exterior, and Addison didn't want to set fire to it.

"You can come with me. Right now." Bailey commanded through clenched teeth.

The threatening glare in Miranda's eyes scared Addison, and she almost wanted to make a break for it.

"Actually, Miranda, I have a patient I need to see…" Addison slowly began walking away but Bailey grabbed her arm and began dragging her away.

"Your patient can wait, Doctor Montgomery." Bailey muttered as they made their way through hospital hallways.

"But…why … where are you taking me?" Addison stuttered as they entered the cafeteria.

The general clattering of utensils and senseless chatter came to a dead halt when everyone noticed Bailey and Addison.

"What's going on?" Addison whispered to Bailey.

"Why don't you tell me, Doctor Montgomery-_Karev_." Bailey glared at the red head.

"Why don't I tell you what?" Addison asked, confusion decorating her features, until what Bailey said sunk in. Then her eyes widened.

"What did you call me?" She paled.

Bailey merely nodded to the bulletin board on the wall in the cafeteria.

There, in the center of the board, was the Seattle Grace Times, the most prominent newspaper of Seattle. And the page it was opened to was The Wedding Announcements.

And the paragraph that was highlighted was titled "Montgomery and Karev."

Floored, Addison ran up to the board, snatched the newspaper off, and skimmed through the article. 'Met at Seattle Grace … whirlwind romance … immediately knew it was meant to be…'

"H-how? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Addison screamed frantically as her face turned as red as her hair. She looked around the room at her peers who were all gawking at her like they were at the zoo and she was the star monkey.

"Is it true, Doctor Montgomery?" Bailey asked, the angry glare still present in her eyes.

"I'd like to know that myself, Doctor Montgomery. Or is it really Doctor Montgomery-Karev now?"

Addison turned around to see Derek holding Alex, who had clearly been dragged to the room unwillingly like she had, by the arm.

Suddenly Callie and George burst in and ran up to the middle of the scene.

"Addison! I swear! Neither one of us said a word to anyone!" Callie cried.

Wordlessly, Addison turned to George.

George looked like he was about to throw up. "Really, Doctor Montgomery, I didn't tell anyone!"

"You two knew about this?" Bailey and Derek exclaimed.

"I .. uh …" George now looked like he was about to pass out.

"We'll just … we'll be over there." Callie nervously hauled George over to a nearby table.

There was a long, awkward silence, which Bailey broke. "Do you two care to explain yourselves?"

Addison wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She had no idea what to do. A million thoughts raced through her head.

'I can't tell everyone this is a sham marriage. Derek will never let me live it down and I'll be the laughing stock of this hospital! I can't pretend this is a real marriage though. That's not fair to Karev. Ah what do I do what do I do? Okay, Addison. Breathe. Pretend everyone is not staring at you in anticipation for your response. Just do what's right. You have to come clean. Okay, you can do this. Just take a deep breath. Okay. Go.'

Addison took a deep breath and nervously began to explain, "Um … you see, what happened was … well, our marriage … it isn't exactly what—"

"WE'RE IN LOVE, OKAY?" Alex blurted out.

Alex's words didn't hit Addison until moments later. "Right exactly. We're in ... LOVE?"

"Babe, I don't think we should keep it a secret anymore." He walked up to Addison and took her hands in his. His eyes were begging her to understand.

Addison was still a little confused. "Um … you're right, _darling_?"

Alex groaned inwardly. Addison wasn't catching on, which meant he'd have to be the one to come up with their story.

"It's true, we're married." Alex paused while audible gasps and whispers were heard throughout the cafeteria. "And uh…we're in love. It uh … it was a quick relationship, to say the least. But we just knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. So…we got married Saturday night."

"And why, Karev, didn't you bother to alert me or the chief of the change in you and Doctor Montgomery's relationship?" Bailey asked, still visibly ticked off.

Alex turned to Addison, who unfortunately for him was still frozen in shock, meaning he still had to do the talking. "Uh well, we thought we'd get in trouble, with her being my superior and all."

"Burke's with Christina and he's her superior. I'm with Meredith and I'm her superior. " Derek pointed out, somewhat cockily.

Alex didn't like the smug look on the neurosurgeon's face. "Yeah, but we were enough for each other; we didn't feel the need to shove our relationship down everyone's throats like some sort of soap opera crap."

Bailey had to hold Derek back from lunging at Alex, and it was obvious she was biting back laughter at Alex's snide comment.

"Uh … okay, okay. Everyone get back to what you were doing. Nothing to see here!" At Bailey's command everyone went back to their food and gossip.

When she was certain everyone in the cafeteria was back to being wrapped up in their own little worlds, Miranda spoke again. "Now, I'm not exactly thrilled that all this was done in secrecy, but I guess congratulations are in order?"

"What about all the favoritism she's been showing him lately? What are you gonna say about that, Bailey?" Derek chimed in, wanting to get his ex and her husband in as much trouble as possible.

"What trouble did Meredith get into when you two got caught? And has Christina gotten into any trouble for her questionable actions as of late? Enlighten me, please, Doctor Shepherd." Bailey asked, hiding her amusement at the surgeon's obvious discomfort.

"You're just doing this to annoy me!" Derek mused, completely bewildered by the change in Bailey's previously angry demeanor.

Bailey ignored Derek's comment. "Doctor Shepherd, I believe you're late for a consult?" Derek checked his watch and realized she was right, but before he rushed out he gave Alex one more look, clearly warning him that this was far from over.

"Now as I said, I'm not happy with the secrecy, but … you two are married. So I guess that means this is the real deal, am I right?" Alex nodded; Addison was still wide eyed and open mouthed from earlier.

"Uh, okay, great….Doctor Karev, why don't you get your wife some water? It appears she is in shock."

"Uh, okay." Alex began leading Addison away when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"The water can wait."

Bailey hid her face in her hands as Alex and Addison turned slowly around to face the chief. And he did not look happy.

"You two. My office. Now."

* * *

**Up next**: Addison snaps out of her temporary shock induced coma and Richard reacts to the news


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: When the heck did Alex move in with Mer and Izzie? I can't for the life of me remember. It doesn't actually matter in this story, since he doesn't live with them in it. But for future reference, if I ever write another Grey's story and plan on actually following the show (pah, like that'll ever happen!), when exactly does he move in with them? Also, I don't remember when exactly the chief was living in the hotel, but in this story, he does.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep at it! They make me write quicker! :]**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Addison! Hello! Come on! Focus!" Alex clapped his hands in front of her face a few times.

She had been in silent with her eyes wide open ever since the cafeteria, and if they were going to get through this meeting with the chief, he was going to need her in tip top shape.

"YO. DOCTOR MONTGOMERY!" Alex yelled in her face.

That snapped her out of it.

"Huh … what … where'd Richard go?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around confusedly.

"Emergency app'y. He told us to wait here until he got back. Look, are you all right?" A look of worry flashed over his strong, masculine features, and Addison almost forgot that she was livid with him. Almost. She wound up and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Alex rubbed his cheek and glared at her.

"I was about to come clean to everyone! And now we have to pretend to be in love in front of everyone! Are you crazy? That was our out – in there, in the cafeteria! Now we're stuck!" Addison stood over him furiously with her hands on her hips and a look that, well let's just say that if looks could kill, Alex would be in the morgue with a tag on his toe.

"Hey! I saved you in there!" Alex stood up so they were face to face and the angry look on his face rivaled Addison's.

"You saved me?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Look, you were about to confess to getting drunk in Vegas and marrying someone you barely even tolerate. Everyone would have laughed at you, Derek would have been even smugger than usual, and you'd once again be humiliated. So yeah, I saved you."

The anger quickly diminished from Addison's face and she sank down on the couch.

"Are you okay? You're not going to lapse into another shock trance again, are you?" Alex's tone was sarcastic but his expression was one of concern as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'm fine. It's just … we barely liked each other and now we're married and you're going out of your way to make sure I'm not the laughingstock of the hospital. That's the most anyone's cared about me since I got here." Addison's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh come on," Alex said somewhat awkwardly, "That's … that's not true."

"You can't even say it convincingly. My husband had sex with someone else at prom. That's like, every high school girl's nightmare come true. It was humiliating. And everyone still thinks I'm the bad guy. Mark tries to care, he really does, but he's only after sex. Callie's my only friend here." Alex opened his mouth to protest but Addison continued, "No, it's true."

"Well, I'm your friend now, too." Addison looked at him like he grew a third eye.

"You? You're my friend? Karev in case you haven't noticed, we couldn't stand each other like, five days ago."

"Yeah but, I think now that we're married, we should probably at least be friends. That'll make this marriage a whole lot easier, won't it?"

Well, he had a point. They _were_ husband and wife, after all.

"You're right. For the duration of our marriage, we'll be friends." She held out her hand and Alex shook it.

Alex nodded. "Great. Friends. Now, as friends, can we please figure out how the hell the Seattle Times got wind of everything?"

"Yes, please!" Addison put her head in her hands. "I thought for sure that the plan would work. Now the whole city of Seattle knows!"

"Okay, well O'Malley and Torres swore they didn't tell anybody. That leaves us. And I know I didn't tell anyone." Alex reasoned.

"I didn't tell anyone, either. Unless…" Addison trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Well we don't even remember what the hell happened that night. Maybe we had something to do with it?" Addison cringed at the thought and watched as Alex pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he took a business card out.

Alex held up the card. In romantic cursive at the top it read "The Little White Chapel."

"I think it's time we got some answers." He took out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"..Yeah, hi, hello. Uh, I don't know if you remember me … I got married there two days ago… Karev." He pulled the phone away from his ear as the person on the other end of the line started yelling excitedly. "Yeah, yeah we're good… She's good … Uh, sure … okay, I'll tell her. But uh, listen, buddy, did we make any phone calls to a newspaper or something that night? Cause we were featured in the wedding announcements…." Alex paled as he listened to what the person on the other line was saying. "I see. Well, thanks for your help, dude. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Addison asked nervously.

"Well, first of all, we apparently were a huge hit at that place. The guy couldn't stop laughing like we were best friends or something. Also, he said to tell you, 'Hi, Ariel.' He said you'd know what it means."

Addison thought for a moment. "Nope, I've got nothing." She shrugged.

"I figured. Anyway, he said we signed on for the "Lovebirds Package" which is like, the most expensive one and includes everything … the pictures, DVD, rings, and…"

"And?" Addison gulped.

"And a wedding announcement sent out to the newspaper of our choice." He groaned.

"What? But why, why would we do that?" Addison rubbed her temples; it seemed like today was going to lead to a very large migraine.

Alex blushed. "He said that we said we wanted to, and I quote, 'Shout our love from the rooftops. To have the whole world know of our love.' "

Addison reached into her purse, pulled out a bottle of aspirin, and took two. "I hate Drunk Addison. I hate her so much."

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled with Drunk Alex, either…oh, shit." Alex's eyes widened and he looked over Addison's shoulder nervously.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Here comes the chief."

Addison knew she had panic written all over her face, and Alex wasn't much better off.

"Okay. Just stay calm. Get that look off your face. And pretend you're crazy about me."

Alex quickly threw one of his arms around Addison and she snuggled closer to him.

"Okay, here he comes, get ready….HAHAHAHA, OH ALEX! Stop it! You are too much!" Addison laughed the fakest laugh Alex had ever heard and threw her head back as Richard entered his office.

"Well look at you two!" Richard stood over them with his arms crossed. "Can someone please explain to me how the HELL this happened?"

Alex looked at Addison. He did all the talking in the cafeteria; he figured it was her turn.

"Why don't you tell him, hun?"

Addison plastered a smile to her face but her eyes were glaring at Alex.

"Oh but you explained it so nicely in the cafeteria, dear." She said sweetly.

"But I think the chief would like to hear your take on us, cupcake." He countered.

"I don't care whose take I get on it, as long as I find out what the hell you two were thinking, getting married." The chief interrupted their bickering, although he thought he was just interrupting a cute moment between the newlyweds.

"Right. Okay, well, Richard. We ... um, we fell in love." Addison said simply.

"I can see that, Addison." Richard said, growing impatient. "What I don't see is how you could do this so quickly, and not tell anyone anything. You didn't even tell me you two were dating!"

"Oh, well ... um, we didn't want anyone to make a big deal over it. We wanted to keep it between us until we were sure." Addison explained.

"And when exactly were you sure? The other night when you went to Vegas and got married?" Richard asked, clearly about to hit the roof.

Addison looked like she was growing uncomfortable. "Um … well, we just knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together! We didn't want to waste any time!"

Richard sighed. "Addison, I'm just worried about you. You just got divorced, and now you're married again, to some intern who you don't even really know."

"But I know enough!" Addison cried and Alex looked at her in awe. She had pretty impressive acting skills.

"Look Richard, I don't expect you to understand. Yes, I did just get divorce, a divorce from a pretty crappy marriage at that. And now I just want to be happy. Alex makes me happy, and I know it was quick and surprising, but … he saved me." She said, full of emotion, and using Alex's words from earlier. Alex was ready to give her an Oscar.

Richard had tears in his eyes that he quickly blinked away. "Well Addison, I just want you to be happy. And if Karev makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Thank you, Richard." Addison sighed dramatically.

"You're welcome. So … we'll get planning on the reception immediately." Richard stated and then went to sit at his desk.

"Right." Addison nodded. "The recep-wait what?"

"Well you two went off and got married so quickly and since you're happy, we'd like to throw you a proper reception." Richard explained.

"Oh. Richard that's not necessary. We don't need-"

"I insist." Richard stated, closing the subject.

"Well, thank you then." Addison said, grateful the chief was being a good sport about the marriage now.

"You are quite welcome. So I guess I won't be seeing you at the hotel anymore?"

Addison's brows furrowed confusedly. "Why won't you be-"

"We're going to get her stuff after our shifts and bring it all over to my place!" Alex interrupted her before she accidentally blew the whole thing out of the water.

Addison's eyed widened, "Oh, right! Yep, that's what we're doing."

Richard nodded. "Well, congratulations, you two. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Richard." Addison gave him a quick hug and Alex shook his hand, and the sound of Richard's beeper going off interrupted their nice moment.

"Oh, I gotta go. I'll see you two later and we'll go over reception details." He called over his shoulder as he exited the office.

The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Addison spoke.

"So … I'm … moving in with you?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess so. It's not a big place but it works for me."

"You don't have to do this, Alex." She said gratefully.

"I know, but I want to. Everyone would know something was wrong if I had my wife living at a hotel. It's for the sake of this sham of a marriage." He rationalized.

Addison nodded. "Okay, great, thanks."

"No problem."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until Addison was saved by the beeper.

"Oh, I better take this!" She started for the door.

"I'll meet you in the lobby when our shifts are up?" Alex asked.

"Sounds good!" Addison hurried out the door.

Alex shook his head at the drastic turn of events his day had taken. He made his way out of the chief's office and as soon as he turned to the hallway he was grabbed by three pairs of hands who threw him up against a wall.

"Hey, what the hell?" Alex grumbled as he turned to face Meredith, Izzie, and Christina, all glaring at him, and all with their arms folded.

"You need to start talking. Right. Now." Izzie said forcibly while the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Addison rushed into the patient's room she was paged to, only to find it completely empty.

"Huh, what the hell?" She murmured to herself confusedly.

She turned around to vacate the room, but Derek, Mark, and Burke all marched in and shut the door.

"Guys? What are you doing?"

"We're waiting for an explanation." Derek explained while Mark nodded and Burke gave kind of a half nod.

Addison looked at the three men bewilderedly. "An explanation for what?"

Mark stepped forward. "An explanation for why the hell you married Alex Karev."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review! Please?**

**Coming up next: Alex and Addison deal with their friends. And move in day ... er, night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Seeing how tomorrow is 4th of July and all, I'm going to a party. And something tells me Sunday will feature me in bed clutching a bottle of Motrin and flinching at any light and/or sound. But we'll see! Maybe if I get some reviews I'll try and work speedy quick! Also, I don't care enough about Christina and Burke's relationship and Mer's mommy issues to include them in this story. So they're not in it. Everything's peachy keen for everyone, and I'm merely focusing on Addex (because the show should have been focused on Addex. Montgomery's Anatomy, anyone? … Anyone……. Anyone?) !

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Seriously, Alex? SERIOUSLY?" Izzie started and Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was sure to be fun.

Alex feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Izzie laughed in disbelief. "You don't know what—," She turned to Mer and Christina, "He…he doesn't know what…"

Alex swore he saw her eye twitch. "Dude, is she having a stroke?"

Meredith cut in before Izzie could lunge at Alex. "Okay, Izzie, calm down. Alex is going to explain what happened. Alex?"

"Well, I think it's obvious. You wanted the surgeries. It's brilliant. I should marry Burke for the surgeries." Christina interjected.

"Christina, he did not marry Addison for the surgeries … right, Alex?" Mer asked somewhat nervously.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I did not marry her for the surgeries."

"See, guys, not for the surgeries!" Mer said reassuringly to the other two.

"Well then," Christina's face scrunched up confusedly, "why'd you marry her?"

"And WHY didn't you tell me?" Izzie added.

"We didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It sort of just happened and we thought it'd be less complicated if we kept it a secret at first." Alex explained. This lying stuff was getting easier by the second.

"So, what are you guys like, in love or something?" Christina asked disgustedly, pronouncing _love_ like someone else might pronounce _leprosy_.

"Well, yeah. Yeah we are. I love her. She loves me. We're happy." Alex figured simplicity was the key to being believable. He didn't quite have the acting skills Addison showcased in the chief's office, so the less he said, the better.

The three women were silent for a moment. Izzie looked like she was contemplating her next move. Meredith looked like she was waiting for Izzie's reaction. Christina looked bored.

Finally Izzie spoke up. "If you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Me, too." Mer added.

"I'm going back to work." Christina called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"I gotta get started on the reception plans!" Izzie started walking away excitedly.

"Wait, you're involved in this reception?" Alex stopped her.

"Um, yes. It was … kind of my idea." Alex looked like his head was about to explode.

"Now don't get mad, Alex. It's not every day two doctors at our hospital get married to one another! And it's the least you could do, since you didn't even tell me you were dating Addison!" Izzie pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just don't make it too … cheesy."

"I won't! It'll be perfect!" Izzie yelled as she skipped happily down the hall.

Alex turned to Meredith. "Are you in on this, too?"

Mer shook her head. "No way. I admire you guys for going to Vegas. That's my idea of a wedding. No fuss."

"Something tells me this reception's going to involve a lot of fuss." Alex grumbled unhappily.

Mer patted his back. "Oh come on, Alex. Just do this for Izzie. You're lucky she didn't pull out the dead fiancé card to get her way. She's your friend and she just wants to do something special for your marriage. And it's only one night. You guys have the rest of your lives together."

"That is grossly optimistic and very un-Meredith of you. Quick, say something dark and twisty." Alex quipped.

"Umm, okay, got it. I think the woman whose marriage I had a hand in breaking up deserves to be happy?" Mer shrugged.

Alex nodded. "Okay, that's better."

Mer laughed. "Great, let's get back to work, Mr. Montgomery."

"You get one of those, and you just used yours." Alex joked.

She merely laughed as they headed down the hall back to work.

* * *

"I don't owe you guys any explanation." Addison defended herself.

"I am your ex husband." Derek argued.

"I am … well I'm the guy you occasionally had mind blowing sex with and who you once had feelings for." Mark added.

Burke remained silent.

"Preston, what's your reason?" Addison looked pointedly at the quiet man.

"My reason is that Shepherd and Sloan thought it would look better if three people cornered you instead of two, and Bailey said no." Burke shrugged.

"No. You were supposed to say something about work ethic!" Mark whispered loudly to Burke.

"It's none of my business who she marries." Burke declared. Then he looked at Addison. "Are you happy with Karev, Doctor Montgomery?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Great. I'm going back to hand therapy." And with that he was gone.

"Why can't you guys be more like him?" Addison sighed and sat down on the hospital bed.

"Because," Mark said as he sat down on one side of Addison and Derek sat down on the other, "We're worried about you."

"There's no need to be worried about me though. I'm fine, really." Addison assured them.

Mark shook his head. "But Karev, he's not right for you."

"He's a punk." Derek added.

Addison rolled her eyes. "And who exactly is right for me? You," she looked at Mark, "will sleep with anything with a pulse. And you," she looked at Derek, "well, let's not even go there. And he's not a 'punk.' He's a nice guy. And he makes me happy. So from now on you are to be happy for me. And you have to be nice to him. Got it?"

"But, Addison…" Derek started.

Addison stood up. "No. I'm done with this conversation. You don't see me traipsing around the hospital badmouthing your relationship with Meredith Grey, so I expect the same courtesy. And Mark, I don't care who you sleep with so I expect you to not care who I sleep with. Don't get me wrong, guys, I like the fact that you overcame your hatred for each other even if it was just to gang up on me, in fact, I find it rather sweet of you. But you're wrong, so … just, try to be happy for me."

And with those parting words, Addison left the two alone.

"Just to be clear, we did not overcome the hatred. I still very much hate you." Derek glared at Mark.

"Yeah, I got it." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Five days ago they were at each others' throats. I just don't see how they can be married now." Derek murmured to himself.

"Maybe they have hot make up sex?" Mark shrugged.

Derek stared at Mark for a few moments. "Words haven't been invented yet to describe how truly disgusting you are."

And then he left Mark to ponder that.

* * *

"I just don't understand how someone who lived in a hotel room for months could accumulate this much stuff." Alex muttered as he lugged a large box and dragged a suitcase into his apartment.

"I wear a lot of clothes, deal with it!" Addison proclaimed as she pulled along two suitcases herself.

"What's with the box of pictures?" Alex asked as he looked through the box on the couch.

"Are you looking through my things?" Addison answered back amusedly.

Alex colored. "I … uh, it opened up on its own, I swear."

Addison laughed, letting him off the hook. "I just figured this place needs to look like a real married couple's place, so I thought I'd mix some of my things in with yours."

"Oh, good point." Alex nodded. "We should probably put up a picture of us, too."

"Oh gosh, you're right! Too bad the only pictures of us depict sloppy drunks unwittingly getting married." Addison cringed as she pulled the pictures out of her purse.

"Hmm," Alex said as he sorted through the pictures, "this one's not so bad. We look pretty happy in it."

"Let me see." He handed her the picture of the two of them hugging cheek to cheek. The smiles on their faces looked genuine, like they didn't need to be told to smile for the camera. In fact, they didn't even look drunk, just really, really happy. Hell, they looked downright blissful.

"I like it." Addison stated, and to prove it she pulled out an empty frame and placed the photo securely in it. She looked around the apartment for a spot to put it and settled on the center of Alex's mantle. Perfect.

They stared at the picture for a few moments, both thinking the same thing…

They looked _right_ together.

"Nothing else is going to fit in that closet, so I guess it's safe to say I'm done unpacking." Addison plopped down on the couch next to Alex, who was nursing a bottle of beer.

"You want one?" He pointed to the beer and she nodded and started to get up to go to the refrigerator.

Alex pulled her back down. "Allow me."

He pointed to the cooler that was resting at his feet and took a bottle out for her.

"Wow, you think of everything! Thank you." She took the offered bottle, opened it, and took a long swig.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Addison spoke up.

"Do you just wanna watch it and get it over with?" She blurted.

It took Alex a few seconds to realize what she was talking about: Their Wedding Video.

He downed a good portion of his beer. "Sure."

And so Addison did what she did best; she rambled, nervously.

"I just figure, we need to see it. We may as well watch it with beer. It might make it less painful. Unless you really don't want to, in which case, that's fine. But I mean, it's our wedding. A stupid wedding nonetheless, but our wedding. And I think I'd like to see it. Call me a masochist for wanting to watch something that's going to make me want to curl up in a ball and die, but –"

Alex cut in. "Addison. Chill. I said 'sure.' Let's get this over with."

She blushed. "Oh, okay."

Alex got up and popped the DVD in and sat back down next to her.

"Well," Alex looked at her, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Up next: The Wedding :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Anything from the wedding video is shown in italics. I stole the "Mr. Addison/Mrs. Alex" idea from an episode of Friends because I thought it was so cute and drunk-y. Sorry this update took so long! And uh, review! Shortest. Author's Note. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"This is horrifying." Addison exclaimed and threw her head into a pillow.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Alex tried to reassure her, but the look on his face completely contradicted his words.

She looked up from her pillow. "Alex. So far we have witnessed us try to tango, you crashing another wedding and sneaking in the photos, and me falling flat on my ass. Isn't it illegal to let two people who are wasted get married? Clearly we are wasted." She groaned.

"I guess they didn't care that we were wasted because you used your platinum card to pay for the most expensive wedding package." Alex figured.

"I hate Drunk Addison." Addison whimpered.

"Shh, you're missing the pre-wedding interview." Alex said teasingly and pointed to the TV.

"_What do I love about her? Let me count the ways!"_ _Alex exclaimed to the camera._

"That's not how the poem goes, you know." Addison corrected Alex, who merely shrugged.

"_That's not how the poem goes, silly!" Addison cracked up and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I love that she knows how poems go, apparently! And how she bosses me around at work." Alex told the camera, a solemn expression on his face._

"_And I love that he always makes me mad at work. And that he's good with the babies." Addison added._

"For the record, I do not love that you make me mad at work." Addison looked pointedly at Alex.

Alex smirked. "They say drunken words speak sober thoughts, you know."

Addison rolled her eyes and ignored him, returning her attention to the TV.

"_I love that she has red hair. Like that mermaid." _

"_Ariel! Her name's Ariel!" Addison informed Alex and the camera, and then she began humming Under the Sea._

"_Oh, right, right. And I love that she also seems to have a vast knowledge of Disney movies." Alex slurred._

"Oh, I guess that's what the guy on the phone meant! Haha, Ariel!" Alex laughed at Addison who merely rolled her eyes and went back to watching the screen.

_The camera then panned to double doors opening, and a man wearing a red cocktail dress, high heels, and about half a pound of makeup announced "Karev? Montgomery? We're ready for you!" in a sing-song voice._

"Oh, my God." Alex nearly choked on his beer.

"Of course a drag queen officiated our wedding. Of course." Addison muttered.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between this man … this very hot man, and this woman."_

"Oh, good. At least I got hit on by the officiator of my wedding." Alex grumbled sarcastically.

"_Do you, Addison, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"_

_Addison threw her arms around Alex's neck and exclaimed joyfully, "I do!"_

"_What about you, Alex? Do you take her, for all that other stuff when you could go home with me instead, tiger?" The man batted his fake eyelashes at Alex suggestively._

"_Sorry buddy, I do. I take her forever. She's the woman I'm spending the rest of my life with!" He spun Addison around excitedly, then stumbled and almost fell into the piano player, who was playing an off key version of Cannon in D._

_The drag queen sighed dramatically. "Okay, fine. By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife…Go ahead and kiss her."_

_The newlyweds wasted no time. They flung themselves at one another, kissing more passionately than they had ever kissed before. _

Addison blushed and Alex cleared his throat.

"That was hot." Alex commented.

"That was an inappropriate wedding kiss." Addison moaned embarrassedly.

"Which is appropriate for an inappropriate wedding." Alex countered.

Addison had to laugh at that logic.

"_WOOHOO! WE'RE MARRIED, BABY!" Alex shouted as he picked Addison up._

"_Alex!" Addison squealed. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm carrying you over the threshold!" Alex explained._

"_But we don't have a threshold." Addison pouted._

_Alex thought about that for a moment. "We'll get one tonight."_

"That must be why you threatened to punch George out when they didn't want us to go back to the same room. We wanted a threshold. Go figure." Addison commented.

'Right, that's why I wanted a hotel room alone with her.' Alex thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah, that's why." He coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh, wait it isn't over yet. Looks like we did a post-interview, too." Addison motioned to the television.

"_What am I looking forward to?" Addison pondered the question. "I am looking forrrrrward to loving him! And being his wiiife! And drinking coffffee and watching the morning newsss togetherrrr!" She slurred, the alcohol and the late hour clearly taking its toll._

"_Me, too. And protecting herrrr and breakfffast in bed and snuggggling!"Alex added, he too starting to sound very drunk and very tired._

_Addison grabbed his hand. "Yes! Let's go snuggggle!"_

"_Good idea! Okay, we've had enough of the camera!" Alex put his hand up to the lens, causing the rest of the DVD to be played in total darkness._

"_Come on, Mr. Addison!" Addison could be heard giggling to Alex._

"_Right away, Mrs. Alex! Goodbye, wedding camera!"_

The TV screen went back to the original menu, so Alex got up, took the DVD out, and placed it back in its case.

"Well, that was, uh … interesting, to say the least." Alex said to break the silence. He looked over at Addison who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey, what's up?" He sat down next to her.

"What? Oh … nothing. Nothing at all…" Addison murmured distractedly.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I am your husband, after all." Alex joked.

Addison took a deep breath. "I just looked … so happy in the movie. I don't think I looked that happy at my wedding to Derek. It was a stuffy, proper, traditional wedding and after the divorce I swore if I ever did it again … it'd be laid back. That was laid back all right, laid back and tacky. And I look so happy with it all. I just don't get it."

"Well, you were also very drunk at your second wedding." Alex pointed out.

"No but I mean … look at me in that picture." She motioned to the smiling picture of them on the mantle. "I mean, let's be real: I look freaking radiant. It just seems so wrong that I was happier about my sham wedding than I was at my one real wedding. What if I'm never that happy again?"

"Well maybe you'll have a third one someday that will knock both your weddings out of the park." Alex said trying to be comforting.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess so…" She sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Are you sure you don't mind taking the couch? Cause I'd be fine sleeping out here."

"No, the couch is fine. I usually fall asleep watching TV out here anyway."

"Oh, okay." She made her way over to the bedroom door.

"Hey, Addison…" Alex called, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him.

"For what it's worth … it may have been a tacky wedding, but … I don't know, I kind of think it was nice." Alex shrugged.

Addison smiled. "You know something, Alex, I did too."

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither sure of what to do next.

"Uh … well, goodnight!" Addison broke the silence awkwardly, and quickly went into the room and shut the door.

Alex sighed.

"Goodnight, Addison." He said to the empty room.

* * *

**Up next: Well, I'm not exactly sure. I have two chapters outlined and either could go next; it doesn't really matter because both chapters will get posted, but I'm not sure yet of the order I'd like to put them in. We'll see! Also, this chapter means we're more than halfway there, if everything continues to go according to plan and I don't come up with anything else or change my mind! YAY! ... And Review! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note – To all you Addex writers out there: do you ever just wanna cry while you're writing stories because it's most likely never going to happen? Why can't they just combine the two shows, then Kath and TR could both leave since they apparently hate the show or whatever and no one would care because we'd be gaining all the great characters from Private Practice! And we'd get Addex! … This is why I should be the president of ABC. Anyway, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Alex Karev did not like dressing up. His idea of looking nice was putting on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, and he knew with his good looks he could pull it off. So when he went to the locker room after work and saw a tuxedo waiting for him with a note from Izzie that said "Wear this tonight to the reception! Don't hate me!" He knew he was in for a long night.

It took Izzie four days to plan an entire wedding reception and in those four days Alex heard her threaten caterers, bully decorators, and he was pretty sure she made a bartender cry all for the sake of getting what she wanted. The woman had a gift.

Alex was looking at the tux with scorn when George entered the locker room, already dressed for the evening.

"Uh, Alex … Izzie says you better get down to the hall soon. The guests are arriving."

"Great, thanks O'Malley. I'll be right down." Alex said tiredly.

"Uh … are you okay?" George asked tentatively.

Alex weighed his options. He could flip out unnecessarily at George who was really only just trying to be nice or he could talk to the one guy who knew the big secret about his marriage.

He sighed. "I don't like getting dressed up."

George scoffed at Alex. "That's why you look so down? Cause you don't wanna wear a tux? That's the most ridiculous-"

"IF you had let me FINISH…" Alex interrupted, "I was going to say, I don't like dressing up, so the fact that I have to dress up for a wedding reception for a fake marriage that one of my good friends threw together for me because she just wants me to be happy … well, it bugs me."

"Ah," George nodded, "That makes sense. So then why didn't you just let Doctor Montgomery admit to everything in the cafeteria? You'd be free now instead of heading to your wedding reception."

Alex mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that?" George asked.

Alex muttered his sentence again, still pretty unintelligible sounding.

George looked at Alex confusedly. "You're gonna have to speak up if you actually want me to hear you."

"I DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE EMBARRASSED, OKAY? I couldn't stand the thought of everyone laughing at her and talking about her behind her back and thinking any less of her, all right?" Alex exploded.

"Oh. But I thought you two didn't even really like each other. Why would you care…," George trailed off and his eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Alex's brows furrowed.

"YOU LOVE HER! Oh my God! Why didn't anyone see it before?" George stood up and began pacing. "I mean, you guys seek each other out just to argue and you fight just like little kids. When I was in kindergarten a girl punched me in the face and then cried when I wouldn't kiss her. That's just like you two!"

Alex jumped up and stopped George in his tracks. "Will you shut up! I don't …" He quieted his voice, "I don't love her, okay? And that stupid 'you-getting-punched-in-the-face' story doesn't even make any sense. If anything, it just further solidifies your title as Bambi."

George rolled his eyes. "I am not Bambi. And yes, it does make sense. You guys fight all the time but secretly you just really want to kiss. You love her. You really love her!"

"Enough, O'Malley! I don't love her, okay? So just drop it."

"So what are you gonna do? Just get divorced and move on and pretend like nothing happened?"

Alex froze. He honestly hadn't even thought about the divorce since Addison moved in. He ignored the knot growing in his stomach and answered George's question.

"I … uh, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Try saying that without sounding like you're going to throw up." George said knowingly.

"Look, just … go tell Izzie I'll be down in a few minutes. And forget we ever had this conversation, or else I will pummel you senseless. Got it?" Alex gave George a menacing glare before heading back into the showers.

George shook his head amusedly and exited the locker room.

* * *

Alex was busy fumbling with his tie when Addison opened the door peaked her head in nervously. "Hey, are you almost ready? Izzie says we have to walk in together, and I heard Mark make a snide comment about me being late for my own wedding reception."

"Uh yeah, I just can't get this stupid tie to look right." Alex threw the tie down, looking very much like a frustrated, petulant child on the verge of a temper tantrum.

Addison bit back a giggle and fully entered the locker room. "Want me to do it for you?"

Alex opened his mouth to make some egotistical comment about how he was perfectly capable of figuring out how a tie works, but all words escaped him as he took in Addison's appearance.

She wore a form fitting, black cocktail dress that tied at the neck and flattered her body in such a way that Alex swore he was drooling. Her hair was swept back in a low, curly bun that gave Alex visions of unraveling it, like the sexy librarian fantasy every guy had. And she had on red lipstick that beckoned his mouth to hers.

"I … uh … you …. Wow. You look …," Alex stuttered.

"If you make one comment about me not wearing white to my wedding reception I will slap you." Addison joked, but really she just needed to say something to keep herself from ravaging Alex right then and there. Alex in a tux. As if he wasn't sexy enough when he was dressed in scrubs and his lab coat, now she had to see him in a freaking tux.

"No I was just going to say you look beautif….you look nice." He stopped himself from saying what he really wanted to say.

"You … you look nice, too." Addison managed to get out, surprised she didn't say 'I want to jump your bones' instead.

Alex cleared his throat and reached down to get his tie.

"Here, let me do that for you." She reached out to take the tie, accidentally brushing her fingers against his, and a spark of electricity flowed through both of them.

They both jumped back from the shock but acted like nothing happened. Addison stepped forward cautiously and fumbled with the tie, making sure it was in its proper place but also making sure she did not touch him at all. Touching him was dangerous. Touching him led to hazy kisses in bars followed by drunken marriages in Vegas. No touching.

Alex was grateful Addison was focused on the tie because that meant she couldn't see the look on his face. She was close enough that he could smell her minty breath and her sweet perfume. Addison didn't wear perfume like a lot of women Alex knew. She used such a small dosage that it could only be detected if you were standing close enough, like she was sharing a secret with him and only him.

"There! Perfect." Addison proclaimed as she finished fixing his tie.

"Thank you." Alex exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"We should probably get out there." Addison motioned to the door.

"There's a fire escape right down the hall…we could definitely make a break for it." Alex said, only half joking.

Addison laughed and Alex's stomach dipped a little at the sight of her smile.

"I think Richard and Doctor Stevens would send bounty hunters out after us. Come on, it won't be so bad."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Alex groaned.

"There now, that's the spirit!" Addison laughed again. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the locker room.

Alex ignored the butterflies in his stomach, blaming them on his nervousness for the wedding reception, instead of on the beautiful woman who was holding his hand.

* * *

**Up next: The rest of the reception! Also, NOW we're more than halfway there because I split this chapter up with the next one, which is the actual reception! Yay! And review please! Reviews make me smile, and I write more when I'm smiley!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I don't really have much to say up here now but I feel the chapters look naked without an author's note at the top! And I'm pretty impressed with how fast I got this up. So … review, please! Oh and I don't own the song used in this, because if I did I'd be making millions and I'd just buy ABC and run it myself and then this would be a script for an episode and not just some fan fiction. That's all, folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, so I know it's a lot to ask, but can you please find me irresistible for one night?" Addison looked at Alex nervously. They were standing behind the double doors that led to the hall where their reception was being held.

"As long as you can bring yourself to do the same for me." Alex looked at the doors with such trepidation, that to an onlooker it probably looked like he was headed to his execution.

Addison laughed. '_As long as I can bring myself to find him irresistible? Yeah, okay, I'll do my best. Has he been living under a rock for the past few months? Finding him irresistible has become as routine as breathing to me!_' She thought inwardly.

"I'll do my best." She said aloud.

"Okay," Alex took a deep breath and opened the doors. "Here goes nothing."

As soon as the doors were opened they were met with a round of applause and Izzie's voice in a microphone announcing happily, "Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Alex Karev!"

Addison was astonished at the transformation that had taken place in the hall. Izzie had really outdone herself. Tables were covered elegantly with white table cloths, white lights were strung around the room, and each center piece was made up of fresh cut roses.

"What do we do?" Alex said careful to keep a smile on his face and not move his lips.

"Just keep smiling." Addison said, also not moving her lips.

He grabbed her hand and they slowly descended down the stairs and walked towards the closest table to sit.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Izzie called into the microphone. "You two have to have your first dance!"

Both Addison and Alex froze. "We … we don't … really have a song, though." Addison called to Izzie.

Izzie laughed. "Oh that's all right … George provided us with one for you guys. He said it fit perfectly."

Addison could feel Alex looking around the room for George the way a trained sniper looks for a fugitive. She squeezed his hand and immediately the tense look on Alex's face vanished.

"I don't dance." Alex whispered to Addison.

"It'll be okay, just … um, just hold me and sway." Addison whispered back as they made their way to the center of the dance floor.

The music began to play and Addison took Alex's hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck. "Put your arm around my waist." She instructed.

Alex did as he was told and pulled her closer so their bodies were touching.

'Oh no … touching. Touching is bad.' Addison thought as her pulse sped up and her face grew hot. 'Just say something. Say something to get your mind off the fact that he is touching you and all you really want to do is drag him into the nearest supply closet. Say anything!'

"I wonder why George chose this song." She managed to get out.

Alex had a pretty good idea as to why O'Malley chose the song he chose: It Had to Be You by Frank Sinatra. 'He probably skipped right out of the locker room and told Izzie to use this song. I'm going to kill him. I'm actually going to kill Bambi.'

"I have no idea." Alex said innocently.

Addison listened closer to the words. "I guess it's kind of fitting," She said as they swayed back and forth romantically, "I mean of all the people I could have mistakenly gotten drunk and married in Vegas, it had to be you."

"Yeah, that's true." Alex agreed.

As they listened to the song though they both realized what the song really meant to them: of all the people they could have developed feelings for, it had to be each other.

_Why do I do, just as you say?  
Why must I just give you your way?  
Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget? _

_It must have been that something lovers call "fate"  
Kept me saying: I have to wait  
I saw them all, just couldn't fall … til we met _

_It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found the somebody who  
Could make me be true, and could make me be blue  
And even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you _

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill. With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you_

As the song ended, the clang of utensils against champagne flutes could be heard echoing throughout the hall. Alex and Addison visibly colored.

"What do we do?" Addison looked up at Alex, her eyes filled with panic.

"Uh, well, I guess we have to kiss. You know, for the sake of our sham marriage." Alex reasoned, hoping she didn't detect the note of eagerness in his voice.

Addison didn't trust her voice; she was sure anything she said would come out as a nervous croak, so she merely nodded.

He moved his hands further up her back, sending chills down her spine. She brought her hands up, cupping his face. He dipped his head towards hers and quickly captured her lips with his. It started off soft, chaste even. But they were like magnets, unable to resist each other. Addison soon tilted her head giving him further access to her mouth and Alex wasted no time deepening the kiss. Their tongues found one another and battled the way they used to battle with words at work. It was hot, it was sensuous, it was … enough to make them wonder why they didn't spend more time doing just that.

Addison pulled away, and both their eyes were filled with questions neither one of them had the answers to.

"So I guess we're just inappropriate wedding kissers in general, not just when we're drunk." Alex joked, secretly very proud of himself that he was able to form coherent words in that moment.

Addison was not so lucky with the forming of words, "I … uh … yeah." She muttered dumbly.

"WOOHOO!" Izzie exclaimed into the microphone, allowing the moment to pass between the confused couple on the dance floor. "Okay everyone, dinner is served!"

Before they sat down to dinner, Alex and Addison made their way through their friends to say a quick 'hello' and thank them for coming. Derek told Alex he "better take care of Addison" or else he had Derek to answer to, but other than that, all was going well. Even Mark just wished them both the best of luck and then chased after Izzie, presumably to hit on her. Alex and Addison smiled through it all, but both secretly felt bad about lying to their friends, even though it was starting to feel more like the truth instead, but those feelings needed to be ignored. Just like touching, feelings led to bad things happening. So no more touching. And no feelings.

They sat through a comfortable dinner and then did the whole "cutting of the cake" and "shoving it in each other's faces" thing, and then the dance floor was open again.

Addison stood by the bar clutching a glass of champagne and watched as Alex attempted to dance with Miranda. She laughed as Alex screwed up a step and Bailey reprimanded him.

"So, how is it being Mrs. Alex Karev?" Callie came up to Addison and grabbed herself a champagne flute.

"It's … going better than I thought it would." Addison told her truthfully.

"Good, that's good. Now have you two confessed your love for one another yet? Or are you guys still doing that whole 'friends' thing?" Callie asked knowingly.

"Still doing that friends thing … wait what?" Addison's head snapped up and she looked at Callie confusedly.

Callie sighed dramatically. "Um, hello! It's obvious you guys are in love! The way he stepped up for you in the cafeteria, the looks you've been giving him, and that kiss you shared on the dance floor! L-O-V-E, Love!"

"Dude, we're not in love." Addison told her matter-of-factly,

"Did you just 'dude' me? That's so sweet; you're adopting your husband's mannerisms! I think I might cry! You're SO in love!" Callie laughed.

"We are not in love." Addison shook her head and began walking away.

"So have you discussed the divorce yet?" Callie called after her.

Addison whipped her head, a surprised expression on her face.

"Cause you know," Callie continued, "If I had gotten married drunkenly in Vegas and had no intention of staying married … well, I'd be pretty quick to go get that divorce!"

Addison blushed. "We … we haven't had time. We've both been working, and then I had to move in … and … and with the reception and all, there's just been no time."

"Or maybe you haven't found time to talk about it because you don't actually want to get a divorce." Callie pointed out.

"Callie, I swear to you, we will talk about it. And we'll get one." Addison turned to walk away.

"Addison!" Callie stopped her.

"What, Callie?" Addison asked tiredly.

"Would it really be the worst thing in the world if you fell in love with your husband?" Callie asked.

Addison sighed. She didn't know the answer to that question. Or maybe she was just afraid of the answer.

* * *

**Up Next: I think Alex and Addison could use some down time to just hang out, don't you agree? Also, I think that song is perfect for Addex especially that last part:**

**"**_**Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do.  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill. With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you. It had to be you"**_

**I mean, come on! How Addex is that? So, I pretended George had the same intuition as me. Okay, go review now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note****: Okay, this update should NOT have taken as long as it did, but I do have some excuses! I got horrific sun poisoning which wasn't bad at first, so I got a lot done during my bed rest. But then it got bad, to the point where it hurt to even move my fingers. So that stalled me for a few days (on the up side I finished season 2 of Private Practice in that time! Yeah, I still only want Addison with Alex. I could care less about that married guy or the cop or Pete) but then I got A LOT done. And THEN (that word is getting used a lot in this author's note, my apologies) my computer decided to just shut down randomly on me (no virus or anything. It did it just to irk me … sort of like why I think Shonda's always bringing back Denny… I hate Denny) and my auto-recovery failed. So I had to rewrite basically this whole chapter off of memory, and my memory sucks. THEN my internet was out for like, a week. The computer gods did not want anyone to see this chapter apparently; I hope that's not a sign that this sucks. Anyway, woohoo first fan fic of mine that has made it to double digit chapters! YAY! Okay, enough of me … go read the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The reception lasted until two o'clock in the morning when Richard went back to chief-mode and decided his staff needed to get home if they were going to be able to function properly at work in the morning. Addison and Alex tiredly made their way to his car, got in, and began their drive back to his apartment. Normally, Addison would have enjoyed the comfortable silence that enveloped her car, but ever since her conversation with Callie she felt she needed noise. Anything to distract her from her thoughts. Thoughts were right up there with touching and feelings now. No touching. No feelings. And no thoughts.

"That was awfully nice of Richard to give us tomorrow off." She commented.

"Yep, very nice." Alex stifled a yawn as he turned onto their street.

"I mean, the reception was generous enough, he didn't have to do that, either." Addison continued.

"Very generous. No he didn't." Alex replied, once again trying to hold back a yawn.

"And it was so great of Izzie to throw all that together. She's a good friend for you." Addison added.

"Good friend." Alex nodded drowsily and pulled into his parking space.

"Is there a reason you're giving me the crappiest responses ever?" Addison finally snapped.

"No." Alex shrugged.

Addison groaned, completely frustrated. "Can you please say something in a complete sentence?"

"It's two o'clock in the morning. I worked all day. I'm just a little tired." Alex said through clenched teeth and slammed the car door shut.

"Fine. We'll just not talk then." Addison rolled her eyes as they walked to the building and got into the elevator.

"Perfect." Alex agreed.

The elevator stopped at their floor and they got out and wordlessly entered the apartment. Addison immediately went to her room, pulled her hair out of its bun, and got into her pajamas. She flung herself down on the bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't actually mad at Alex. She knew when he got quiet when he was tired. She was mad at herself for the thoughts she was having. They needed to stop.

The door opened up and she picked her head up. Alex was standing shamefacedly in the doorway.

"May I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

"I can't sleep." He offered as an explanation.

"Not five minutes ago you were basically biting my head off because you were so tired and now you can't sleep?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Come in." She moved over from the middle of the bed and he lay down next to her.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Addison spoke up.

"I know there's a conversation we need to have."

Alex groaned inwardly. Here it comes: The Divorce Talk.

Outwardly, he put on a brave face. "Yeah, there is."

Addison hesitated.

"Do you want to talk about it right now?" Alex asked.

"We can if you want to." She yawned and settled more into the bed.

"It can wait." Alex, too, got more comfortable in the bed.

"The important thing is that we talked about the talk we will have. So at least it's out there." Addison snuggled down into the covers and her eyes closed.

Alex yawned. "I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means."

Addison murmured something about Callie and drifted off to sleep.

Alex watched Addison for a moment. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, which he knew was such a cliché thing to think but she really did. Addison's life was one big ball of stress: the crappy marriage, the affair with Mark, the getting caught, the moving-to-Seattle-only-to-discover-crappy-husband-moved-on-with-Meredith-Grey, the divorce, the drunken marriage … the poor woman never got a break. It was a wonder her hair wasn't snow-white! But when she was asleep, it was as if all her troubles melted away and she was free. Alex would have gotten a camera and taken her picture, if he was that kind of guy, and if he was in love with her…

'_Which I'm not_.' He thought defensively to himself.

Addison sighed in her sleep and snuggled up closer to him. Out of instinct he wrapped an arm protectively around her.

'_Oh, who are you kidding?_' Was his last thought before he, too, drifted off to slumber.

* * *

"You cook?" Addison stumbled out of the bedroom at noon when she smelled bacon, only to find Alex in the kitchen whipping up the world's most delicious smelling breakfast.

"Good morning to you, too! Actually, good afternoon is more like it." Alex called over his shoulder from his place in front of the stove.

"No, seriously … you cook?" She asked again in astonishment.

"Yes, I cook." Alex took the bacon off the stove and placed it next to a steaming pile of fluffy pancakes.

She sat down at the table as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her and a plate brimming with food. "You don't strike me as the cooking type." She mused.

"You don't strike me as the getting married in Vegas type." He countered.

"Ah, touché." She mock saluted him.

He sat across from her with a plate of his own and they dug in.

"Did you ever get to sleep last night?" She asked.

"Oh…er, yeah….I kind of crashed next to you ." Alex blushed.

If Addison was embarrassed by the situation, she didn't show it. Instead she grinned triumphantly. "Aha! So you did miss your bed! I knew you just gave it to me to be nice!"

Alex laughed. "I was trying to do the gentlemanly thing. Excuse me!"

"Well, I don't blame you for missing your bed. That bed is a godsend. I can't remember the last time I slept until noon." She flashed him a smile and then focused her attention back on breakfast.

"So," Addison said after a few minutes of stuffing her face with the blissful food, "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

Alex laughed. "It's just pancakes and bacon, Addison. It's not like I just served you some five star restaurant dish."

"I know but still! I can't even fry an egg let alone make what can only be described as the most delicious pancakes I've ever had!" She exclaimed.

"I used to have a grandmom. I'd go stay with her when things got bad at home. She liked watching cooking shows … I guess I just picked up a few things from that." He shrugged.

"Oh," Addison nodded, "I'm sorry things were bad at home."

"It's okay … _you_ weren't my shitty father … nothing to be sorry for." He kept it short and simple.

Addison nodded again and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, which Addison broke.

"So … what are your plans for our day off?"

"Oh, I dunno … I'll probably go down to the gym for a little bit, then maybe head over to Joe's or something. You?"

"Paperwork." Addison rolled her eyes.

"No way. You're not doing paperwork on your day off." Alex shook his head.

"I … but … there's so much to—" Addison fumbled for an excuse but Alex interrupted her.

"How often does the chief hand out days off?"

"Um … not often?" Addison guessed.

"Try never. And when was the last time you took a day off?"

The look on Addison's face answered his question for him.

"You don't even remember, do you?"

"No." Addison murmured sheepishly.

"Okay, so go get dressed. We're gonna do something!" Alex hurried her out of the kitchen excitedly.

* * *

"Well that worked out well." Alex grumbled as he slammed his apartment door open and threw his soaking wet coat on the floor.

"You couldn't have predicted the weather. Even the weatherman said today was supposed to be a nice day." Addison said comfortingly as she picked up his coat and hung it up along with her own drenched one.

"It's freaking Seattle, Addison. It's always raining here."

"Well still. It was really nice out when we left. And I think it's very sweet that you were taking me to a carnival…even if as soon as we stepped foot out of your car the skies opened up and down-poured on us." She tried to hold in her laughter but the look on his face was too much for Addison. She broke out into hysterical laughter which Alex soon joined in on.

"I'm sorry," Addison said between laughs as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, "It's just … the look on your face….and you're soaked!"

"You're not much better off!" Alex dragged Addison over to the mirror hanging on the wall and fresh peals of laughter enveloped the living room.

"I look like a drowned rat!" Addison exclaimed as she stared at her reflection.

"Me, too." Alex agreed.

Addison felt her mouth go dry as she _really_ looked at Alex. Alex was wet. Dripping wet. That was possibly sexier than Alex in a tux _and_ Alex in scrubs.

"I … uh, I'm gonna go … uh …" Addison stumbled.

"Get dried off?" Alex supplied.

"Get dried off." Addison finished her sentence and fled the room, leaving a befuddled, dripping-wet Alex behind.

"Everything alright?" Alex called out.

"Fine! Everything's fine!" Addison yelled back, cursing the strangled tone of her voice.

"You sure?" Alex asked, and the note of concern in his voice made Addison's knees go weak.

"Yes! I'm sure! I'm just gonna get changed and then get to work on catching up on my paperwork and then go to bed!" She prayed a silent prayer that Alex would just buy her story and leave it at that.

Prayer was not on Addison's side. "It's not even 5 o'clock!" Alex exclaimed confusedly.

"Uh … well, there's a lot of paperwork." She replied lamely.

Alex must have been worn out from his failed attempt at going to the amusement park, because he bought her story. "Okay, have fun."

Addison heard the sound of his footsteps as he retreated to the bathroom to change out of his clothes. The thought of Alex peeling his wet clothes off his body was enough to make Addison's stomach flip flop.

'_Stop it, Addison. Stop thinking of him like that. He is a measly little intern who means nothing to you. Nothing. This is all just a result of Callie saying it wouldn't be a bad thing if I fell in love with Alex. That's all. I'm not actually in love with Alex. I'm just dwelling on what Callie said."_

The sound of the shower running in the bathroom interrupted Addison's thoughts. Oh God. Alex in the shower.

_'Okay, so you're attracted to him. That's all! Nothing else. Snap out of it Addison!'_

A few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and Alex called out to her, "Hey Addison? I'm gonna run out and get a pizza. I'll save you a few slices, ok?"

"Sounds good!" Addison yelled back.

_'Aw that's so sweet, he thought about me for dinner. I love him … wait, what? Oh, crap.' _

* * *

"Addison!" Callie spotted the red headed doctor making her way down the hospital hallway and quickly caught up to her.

"Oh, hey, Cal. How are you?" Addison stopped walking and greeted her warmly.

"Oh skip the pleasantries! How was your day off with your hubby?" Callie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't do that. Don't use cutesy terms like 'hubby' and wag your eyebrows at me like that! This marriage means nothing!"

"Still with the denial? Really? Oh Addie." Callie looked at her friend sympathetically.

"I am not in denial." Addison declared stubbornly.

"Denying denial." Callie singsonged.

"I am not denying denial, there's nothing to be in denial about in the first place!" Addison cried exasperatedly.

"Denying the denial of denial." Callie chuckled.

"We can keep this up all day." Addison challenged Callie.

"As much as I'd love to…here comes the groom, so I'm gonna skedaddle!" Callie pointed over Addison's shoulder to where Alex was exiting one of their patient's rooms and then took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Alex said as he approached Addison, "Mrs. Pierce's test results." He handed her the chart.

Addison quickly scanned over the chart. "Okay, everything appears to be fine, let's go give her the news." She led the way back to the room.

"Mrs. Pierce, hi, how are you feeling?" Addison asked as she walked into the room. She nodded to Mr. Pierce and smiled as she spotted the couple's daughter and son in the corner, playing some sort of game with one another.

"Tired, fat, the usual." The pregnant woman quipped.

"Doctor, when can I take her home?" her husband asked from his seat next to the bed.

Addison smiled. "She can go home in a few hours, just take it easy, only six more weeks to go!" She turned to Alex.

"Doctor Karev, would you mind checking her stats one more time before I draw up the release papers?" Addison asked, expecting Alex to get right on it. Except Alex didn't get right on it. Alex was frozen in his place, watching the children's game intently.

Addison followed Alex's eyes over to the children, who were playing with a pair of dice.

'_Why is he so fascinated with them? They're just playing with dice….Oh. Oh no._' Addison paled as she met Alex's eyes. They exchanged looks of utter shock.

"Can you excuse us for just a second?" Addison turned to the waiting couple and tried to mask the look of horror on her face with a calm one instead.

Without waiting for an answer, Alex pulled her out of the room, rushed her into the nearest conference room, and locked the door.

"Oh my God." Alex muttered.

"I know." Addison nodded her head, still in a state of shock.

"The dice … it all came flooding back." Alex sank down onto a chair.

"Every last second of it." Addison plopped down on the chair next to his.

They sat in stunned silence as the memories flooded back into their minds…

Memories of that fateful night in Vegas.

* * *

**Up next****: A chapter I affectionately like to call "What Happened in Vegas!" We find out what happened before the wedding chapel stuff. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Just so you all know, I've been waiting to write this chapter since the idea popped into my head. So I'm really excited for it, and hope you are, too! Anyway, the italics = what happened that night. I've always wondered what the heck happened after Addison and Alex kissed at Joe's. What'd they just break apart and go off on their merry ways? Come on, Shonda, throw me a freakin' bone! So in my version they get drunk and married in Vegas after the kiss, because that's clearly the logical route to take. And, uh … here's Chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Addison did not know what possessed her to kiss Alex Karev. Maybe she was lonely; maybe she was drunk; maybe it was the sadness of George's dad's death and the fact that Alex seemed a little sad over his lack of father; maybe it was because she had secretly wanted him from the first time he mouthed off to her; or maybe it was because ever since he almost kissed her in the NICU she had been dying to know what it would be like to have his mouth devour hers. The point is, there she was, in Joe's sitting at the bar and kissing her intern._

_They pulled away and stared at each other for a few awkward moments, neither sure what to do next. Until it dawned on Addison that what they needed next was alcohol. Lots of it._

_"Joe!" Addison called to the bartender, "We're gonna need a bottle of your best vodka over here!"_

_Joe looked at Addison and Alex hesitantly. "You sure about that?"_

_The two exchanged glances. "We're sure."_

_Joe slid them over a bottle and two shot glasses._

_Addison poured them each a shot and they quickly downed them, enjoying the cool liquor as it burned their throats and loosened their tense muscles._

_"Should we … um, should we talk about this?" Alex finally asked a few shots later._

_Addison poured them both another shot, "I don't want to talk just yet. I don't want to talk because I honestly don't know what to say right now. I just want to get drunk. Okay?"_

_Alex threw back the shot she handed him with vigor. Truth be told he wasn't entirely sure what needed to be said either. What does one say when one's boss kisses one senseless in a bar after months of pent up sexual frustration between the two? Beat the hell out of him. "Sounds good." _

_And so they drank, a lot._

_An hour later, both were worse for the wear, and the vodka was almost entirely drained from the bottle._

_"You know, Karev…" Addison started as she down her … well, she lost count … *next* shot of the evening, "You really bother me sometimes, you know that?"_

_Alex looked up from staring down at his empty shot glass and rolled his eyes. "Why's that, Doctor Montgomery?"_

_"Addison. You may as well get to call me by my first name since I did play tonsil hockey with you earlier, and am proceeding to get blissfully drunk with you. So Addison will do."_

_"Will you call me Alex then?" _

_"Fine. You know you really bother me sometimes, *Alex*." She emphasized his name dramatically._

_"Why's that, *Addison*?" He mimicked her._

_"You're cocky. And you mouth off to me. But then you give Mark a vanilla latte because he was rude to me. And then you almost kiss me. I don't get it. What's your deal?"_

_Alex scrunched up his face confusedly and shrugged. "I don't have a deal."_

_"Oh, believe me, you have a deal." She leaned forward to give him a pointed stare, but for some reason gravity had other ideas and pulled her forward even more until she was flying off the bar stool. Alex reached out to grab her but his reflexes weren't at the best and he, too, went tumbling to the ground._

_For a moment they sat on the ground stunned. Just for a moment. Then they burst out laughing._

_"Let's get out of here." Alex said as he got up and helped Addison to her feet and they exited the bar._

_They made it about half a block before they decided to sit down on a vacant bench._

_"So…. Where was I again?" Addison asked._

_"I bother you." Alex provided._

_"Right…right. You do bother me, which doesn't explain why I want you so badly." After a beat, "Shit. Did I say that out loud?"_

_Alex laughed. "You did! You said it out loud! You. Want. Me."_

_She couldn't stand the smug look on his face. "So! You want me, too!" She said accusingly._

_That stopped his laughter. "I …uh…well…"_

_Addison cackled triumphantly. "Aha! You DO want me!"_

_"Yeah, well, so what! You're hot, okay! And…and you get under my skin…with your….bossiness….and your 'Your ass is mine' and your…your…ugh you know what, screw it!" Alex grabbed her face and kissed her fervently._

_It was only when it became necessary to breathe that they pulled apart._

_When Addison caught her breath she grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "I know what we need!" She cried, "We need one night together! We need one night to get rid of all this pent up sexual tension, and then we'll be able to work properly together without wanting to tear each other's clothes off!"_

_Hey, who was Alex to argue with such logic? "Your place or mine?"_

_Addison shook her head. "No, not here."_

_Alex's brow furrowed. "Where then? The on call room?"_

_"No, it can't be in Seattle." She said determinedly._

_"Look if you don't actually want to go through with this just say it. Don't give me some lame biographical excuse about the city we're in!"_

_"That's *geographical*!" Addison cracked up and Alex soon joined in. When the laughter subsided Addison explained, "Things that happen in Seattle, stay in Seattle. If we do it in Seattle, it will never leave us."_

_"Oooooh, I see." Alex nodded his head._

_"So we need to get out of here, now."_

_"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alex hailed a taxi, and the two got in, giving the driver instructions to take them to Seattle International Airport._

_Forty-five minutes later they found themselves faking sobriety through airport security to board a flight to Las Vegas, Nevada. _

_"Hey, did you know if you're gambling, the drinks are free?" Alex asked as he returned to Addison's side at a craps table with two drinks: a martini for her and a gin and tonic for himself._

_"Shh! Don't break my concentration! I keep winning!" Addison bounced up and down in her seat excitedly._

_Alex peered around her to look at the table. "What are you playing?"_

_Addison shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's kind of like Yahtzee, though. I keep telling that dealer guy what I want my dice to do, and they keep doing it!"_

_Alex watched in fascination as Addison called out her bet and won again. The crowd that surrounded her cheered and she threw her head back and laughed joyfully. At the sight of her dazzling smile his stomach flip-flopped and suddenly he knew: he wanted more._

_"Addison!" He yelled to be heard over the cheering._

_"What, Alex? Wanna blow on my dice for good luck?" She flashed him another smile and turned back to the table._

_"No." He turned her around so she was facing him. "I want more than one night with you."_

_"What?" She asked, baffled by his candor._

_"I want forever. Marry me. Tonight." The look in his eyes was so intense she had to look away._

_"You're insane!" She chuckled and took a long swig of her martini. When he didn't join in on her laughing she turned back to him, a look of shock on her face. "You're serious? Alex, you can't be serious!"_

_"Yo, Dealer!" Alex turned to the man behind the table who had been watching the whole exchange like it was a soap opera, "Got an extra pair of dice back there?"_

_"Sure, buddy." The man threw him a pair._

_"Look," He said turning back to Addison who was still sitting in her chair completely stunned, "we'll leave it up to fate. Call out any numbers, and if they land on them, we'll get married tonight. If not, well … this never happened."_

_"Alex, you ...you can't just—" Addison stumbled looking for the right words to say._

_"Call it, Addie!" Alex interrupted her incoherent stuttering._

_Well, if he was gonna be cute and call her Addie, who was she to resist. "Hard four."_

_The crowd gasped and held their breath as Alex cupped his hands around the dice and shook them._

_But just as he was about to release the dice, the man next to him let out an earth-shattering sneeze, knocking himself into Alex…_

_And sending the dice flying in opposite directions, losing them in the hustle and bustle of the throngs of Las Vegas tourists._

_"Shit!" Alex looked around the room frantically, but with the size of the casino and the amount of people, the dice were probably already long gone._

_"Give me another pair of dice!"He pleaded with the dealer._

_"Alex…" Addison said softly._

_"If I just get another pair of dice … we'll do a do over! It's fine!" Alex rambled._

_"Alex." Addison tried again._

_"We'll just act like that didn't happen the first time and when we roll the dice this time we will pretend it was the first—"_

_"ALEX!" Addison yelled and grabbed his face so he was looking at her._

_"Yes?" He said meekly._

_She released her grip and instead cupped his face gently."I don't care what the dice said."_

_He visibly deflated. "Oh, you don't. Okay no big deal. It's fine, really … I don't even ca—"_

_"ALEX!" She laughed and tears sprung to her eyes, "I don't care what the dice said because I'd like to marry you regardless of what they said."_

_Tears prickled at Alex's eyes as well. "Really?"_

_She shook her head. "Really."_

_"We're getting married!" He picked her up and spun her in a circle._

_He put her down and she turned to the gathering crowd and shouted "We're getting married!"_

_Alex turned her around and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips on his. It was a slow, romantic kiss, one that left them oblivious to the crowd applauding their engagement. It was only Addison and Alex in that very moment, nothing else mattered._

_Alex broke away and looked lovingly down at Addison. "Come on … let's go get married."_

Addison and Alex sat in the conference room for what seemed like hours of silence before Alex broke it.

"Well, at least we now know how it all happened." He said quietly, like he didn't trust his voice.

Addison blinked back her tears before Alex could see. "Yep."

"Uh, well … I gotta get back to work … so… I'll see you tonight?" Alex got up and walked to the door.

"Okay." Addison nodded.

He left the room and as soon as the door shut Addison burst into tears. '_Why'd it have to be so perfect? Why couldn't it have been a 'hey as a joke wouldn't it be hilarious if we got married' type of thing. I could handle that._'

She knew she couldn't stay in the marriage any longer because after remembering that night, and how wonderful it had been, she knew the longer she stalled in getting the divorce, the more it'd hurt when it was over.

Life sucks when you realize you need to divorce your husband in the exact moment you also realize he's the only one you want to spend forever with.

* * *

**Up next: Things get sucky. I don't even want to write it but I have to write it so that things can get unsucky. Also, I know they were drunk when they got engaged and probably should have been more stumble-y and ridiculous but I wanted them to be cute. So … go review now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note****: I decided to split this chapter up into two parts, so the suckyness hasn't actually occurred yet, because I ended up writing way more than I originally intended to write for this chapter (I think I'm trying to delay the inevitable suck for as long as I can…I'm a hopeless romantic, so sue me! I actually think I was channeling myself when I wrote George and Callie in this chapter). So now there are three chapters left of this story instead of just two, making this fan fic fifteen chapters instead of fourteen, which I think sounds sturdier anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I'm giving him the divorce papers today." Addison sank down in the chair across from Callie's in the cafeteria.

"Hello to you, too." Callie said looking up from her sandwich.

Addison looked bewilderedly at her friend, "That's all you have to say? No calling me out on denial? No laughing? No snarky comments? No telling me I'll regret it?"

Callie perked up, "Ah, are you admitting you'll regret it? That it's a mistake to get a divorce?"

"I … I didn't say that." Suddenly the floor looked very interesting to Addison.

"Addie, look at me." Addison didn't look up. "Hey, look at me!"

Addison looked up and Callie noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Addison." Callie slid her chair over next to Addison's and wrapped her arms around her.

"I just…I didn't plan on falling in love with him." She said through her tears.

Callie stroked her hair comfortingly. "I know you didn't sweetie, but it was kind of inevitable."

Addison looked up at her friend. "Not helping."

"Sorry. Anyway, so you love your husband! That's a good thing!" Callie said reassuringly.

"Not when I'm going to give him divorce papers later on." She said sadly.

"So don't give him the papers!" Callie said as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

Addison looked at Callie like she'd lost her mind. "What? And just never get divorced? Fifty years from now be like 'Hey, remember how our marriage was a complete sham and we just never got divorced and I'm still living in your apartment? Good times!' Sorry, Callie, I think he may have a problem with that."

"Okay, no need to be snarky. I'm just saying … why can't you be honest with him? Tell him you've been crazy about him ever since the first time he mouthed off to you."

Addison sighed. "I can't do that."

"And why not? From what you've told me it seemed like the decision was mutual to get married that night. In fact, he proposed to you." Callie pointed out.

Addison threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "Cal, I don't think you get just how drunk we were. I would have married anyone in that situation; hell I'd have married Meredith Grey!"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Well now that's just pushing it. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'drunken words speak sober thoughts?' That's you guys. He clearly has feelings for you but he's too scared to admit them soberly! So he admitted them while he was blackout drunk."

"Do I really want to be married to someone who can only tolerate me while they're black out drunk?" Addison brushed off her skirt and stood up to leave.

Callie wasn't having that though. "Oh no you don't! That's not what I meant and you know it." She pulled Addison back down to her seat. "He's just scared to admit how he feels right now. I bet if you came clean about how you're madly in love with him and all, he'd admit it too."

"Well what if he's not in love with me?" Addison asked and tried to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomach at the thought.

"Well, you'll get a divorce, I'll crush a few of his bones, and then we'll go get plastered at some bar that's not Joe's. Deal?"

Addison laughed, "Deal."

"Okay, so you're gonna tell your husband that you're in love with him?" Callie squealed.

"Yes, I'm going to tell him. Tonight at home, I will tell him!" She said determinedly.

* * *

"So are you ready to admit you're in love with your wife yet?" George asked as he sauntered into the locker room and plopped down next to Alex, who was really just hoping for some peace and quiet. Alex groaned. George had been harping on the subject of Alex's supposed unrequited love for Addison ever since their conversation in the locker room before the reception.

"O'Malley I swear, one of these days I'm actually going to follow through on one of my threats to throttle you." Alex growled at George.

"And risk those hands? I don't think so." George rolled his eyes.

"I'll kick you then. I will kick you senseless." He only half-joked.

"Come on, man, Callie told me about how you asked Addison to marry you…" Alex shot him a confused look and George nodded his head, "Oh yeah, Addison talks. I honestly had no idea you could be such a romantic. I am shocked, really."

"Can it, Bambi! I was drunk." He stood up and began pacing.

"You know what they say: 'drunken words speak sober thoughts…,'" He singsonged.

"No one says that." Alex stopped pacing to glare at George, leaving out the fact that he himself used that same line on Addison when they were watching their wedding video.

"Everyone says that!" George exclaimed.

"Well it doesn't pertain to my situation. People do stupid things all the time when they're drunk." Alex argued.

George shook his head exasperatedly. "Yeah, stupid things like get into a bar fight or have a weird one night stand. No one tells someone they want to be with them for forever and then proceed to marry them! That just doesn't happen!"

"It happened to me." Alex pointed out.

George sighed dramatically. "Yeah, because you're in love with Doctor Montgomery."

"No I'm not!" Alex cried stubbornly.

"What would you do if she came running in here right now and confessed that she was in love with you?" George asked.

Alex's eyes widened and he glanced over at the door. "Why? Do you know something? Is she gonna do that?"

"Uh no, _eager_, but I think that answers the question of whether or not you want Addison to confess her love for you." George looked at Alex knowingly.

Alex opened his mouth to protest but George cut him off "Don't deny it! It's true! I know it is, and you know it is, so just admit it, already!"

Alex sat back on the bench defeated. He took a deep breath. "I suppose I wouldn't be totally opposed to the idea of Addison bursting in here and … uh … and…"

"And saying she loves you?" George supplied.

"Yeah, that." Alex blushed.

"You really are emotionally challenged. God if you'd just admit that you're in love with her we can all just move on and be happy. You are the worst thing-"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HER, OKAY? ARE YOU HAPPY? I AM COMPLETELY AND RIDICULOUSLY IN LOVE WITH HER!" Alex exploded but then at the look of sheer fright on George's face he calmed down.

"Look, dude, I'm completely crazy about her and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't tell her because she definitely doesn't feel the same way. She probably can't wait to get out of this marriage. If I told her she'd just be awkward around me, and I'd rather still have her as my friend since I can't have her as anything else, okay? So can you just drop it now?"

George shook his head and chuckled. "I never would have taken you for a coward, Karev."

Alex looked at George incredulously, "O'Malley, I may have just bore my soul to you but that doesn't mean I still won't kill you. How the hell am I a coward?"

"You're not gonna tell her how you feel." He said simply.

"No." Alex shrugged like he had already made peace with it.

"But you have to tell her!" George cried.

Alex furrowed his brow. "Why?"

George slapped his hand on his forehead; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"You have to at least try! It won't kill you if you tell her and she rejects you! And she'd still be your friend! She's Addison Forbes Montgomery, for Christ's sakes! She's like, the classiest lady, ever! If she doesn't return your feelings, she'd just act like it never happened!"

Alex nodded. "She would, wouldn't she?"

"She _so_ would!" George shook his head vigorously.

"Why do you care so much if I tell her or not?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Because it's obvious to blind and deaf people that you guys are in love. And since Callie and I are the only two who know the marriage was a sham, we've taken it upon ourselves to get you guys to admit that you don't want it to be a sham anymore. We're really pulling for you two! It's the whole romance of it all!"

Alex grinned. "Romance?"

"So Callie _may_ have told me exactly what I was supposed to say to you in here … I still think you should tell Addison how you feel. You'd be missing out on the chance of a lifetime. Plus also you'd stop contracting venereal diseases from nurses. And you'd probably feel a whole lot better if you just admitted it to her that you're in love with her, plus my girlfriend will probably beat the crap out of me if I don't convince you to do something about it! So just freakin' tell her, PLEASE!"

"Okay." Alex nodded.

"That's… that's it? 'Okay?' That's all you … that's all you have to say?" George sputtered out.

"Yeah, all right. I'll tell her tonight." Alex shrugged and got up from his seat.

George scratched his head in bafflement, "That seemed too easy."

Alex merely chuckled and opened the door to leave.

"How far into this conversation did you start messing with me?" George asks accusingly.

"Eh, at first I was being serious, but after you got me to say that I love her out loud I decided to have some fun." Alex quickly vacated the locker room and shut the door to avoid having George's sneaker thrown at his head.

* * *

Alex was having a very good day. He had the best chocolate chip muffin for breakfast, he saved a few lives, well with the help of Addison, but he helped! And, oh yeah, here was the best part of his day: He admitted he was in love with Addison, and he was going to tell her. He was on top of the world, and there was an extra swagger in his step as he bounded down the hallways of Seattle Grace Hospital.

He was so swagger-y he didn't even notice his wife coming from the opposite end of the hallway, her attention solely focused on the chart in her hands, until they crashed into each other, sending her purse flying and scattering the contents all over the floor.

"Hey, oh gosh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Addison cried embarrassedly as she scrambled to the ground to gather her belongings.

Alex laughed, "It's okay; I wasn't watching where I was going, either." He joined her on the floor to help her clean up her things. How women fit all that stuff in their purses, he'd never know.

Addison smiled, "Some pair we make." But then she bit her lip out of nervousness.

"Um, listen…tonight there's something I need to talk to you about. And it's kind of important…and, um…I think you'll like what it is, or at least I hope you will…if you're going to be home, tonight, that is…because if not … well, it can totally wait. I think..."

Alex interrupted her rambling, "What the hell is this?" He asked, his voice eerily low.

Addison's brow furrowed. She'd never heard Alex sound that angry, at least not at her anyway. "What the hell is what?"

"This. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about tonight?" He asked angrily and held up the papers he had in his hands.

The Divorce Papers.

* * *

**Up next:**** You know those car wrecks that are so horrible you want to look away and yet you can't bring yourself to? That's what I'm comparing Chapter 13 to. Go review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note****: Sorry it took so long! I hated writing it! Go read! That's all!**

**Chapter 13**

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about tonight?" He asked angrily and held up the papers he had in his hands.

The Divorce Papers.

'Oh, shit.' Addison thought internally, 'Just had to keep the papers in your purse, didn't you?'

"Um, well, it's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about tonight, but not in the way you think…" She started but Alex cut in.

"I thought we were going to talk about the divorce. That's what you said, at least. I didn't think you'd just decide to do everything on your own without even talking about it with me." He shook his head as he got up and began walking away.

Addison quickly gathered her things up and carelessly threw them back in her purse as she chased Alex down the hallway.

"Alex! Can we talk about this, please?" She asked as she caught up with him.

Alex rolled his eyes and sped up his pace. "There's nothing to talk about. You want a divorce, you'll get a divorce."

Addison was practically running to keep up with him. "Well maybe if you'd just listen to me for a second you'd understand that—"

Alex stopped suddenly. "I don't want to listen to you for a second, Addison, okay?"

"And why the hell not?" She asked confusedly.

"Because it's simple, you want a divorce. Forgive me if I don't want to hear you ramble on awkwardly for an hour and a half about how much of a mistake this marriage was and whatever other reasoning you have, if you're still in love with your ex husband or Mark or whatever." He bit out angrily and continued down the hall.

"Woah. Woah, woah… woah!" Addison grabbed him by the arm and turned him around to face her. "You're not even making any sense right now, okay? And I'm not in love with Derek or Mark. Can we just sit down and talk about this calmly and rationally?"

"No. There's nothing to talk about. The divorce papers say it all. You want a divorce and I'll give you your divorce." Alex removed her hand from his arm and continued down the hallway.

"Do you _not_ want to get a divorce? Is that what this is about?" Addison called after him, stopping him dead in his tracks. She hoped that was the case, that he was pissed because he didn't want to get a divorce as badly as she didn't want to. Addison smiled a little at the thought…

Which of course Alex mistook for her thinking it was funny that he might not want to get a divorce.

"I'd love nothing more than to divorce you." He spit out hatefully, and Addison had to do a double take to make sure it really was Alex Karev standing in front of her.

He turned again to walk away from her but Addison grabbed him again. And she looked livid.

"Well if you're so anxious to end this thing, why don't you put your money where your mouth is and sign the damn papers?" She was practically yelling as she thrust the papers into his hands.

"I'll sign the papers whenever I damn well please." He removed her hand from his arm and continued down the hall.

"So you're just going to walk away? Pretend like none of this ever happened and forget everything and move on?" She asked and wiped away a few errant tears from her face, angry at him for being an ass and angry at herself for crying over the whole stupid situation.

Alex was mad. First he was going to tell her he loved her, then he found the divorce papers, proving she felt nothing towards him or their marriage, and now here she was acting sad that he was giving her what she wanted. So he said the one thing he could to hurt her. "There's nothing to move on from. This marriage was a stupid, drunken mistake in Vegas and I can hardly wait till I'm out of it."

What he didn't count on was that an audience of most of Seattle Grace's finest had formed in the hallway, watching their entire exchange, and that he had just blown their secret out of the water.

He also didn't count on the look on Addison's face after he said those words. She looked utterly shattered.

"Is it true?" Derek stepped out of the gathering crowd and laughed smugly. "Your marriage was just a result of you guys being drunk in Vegas?"

Addison wiped at her eyes furiously. "Shut up, Derek." She said, her voice dangerously low and calm.

"Oh, this is rich! I can't believe it. Addison Forbes Montgomery: married to an intern only because she got drunk and -"

"SHUT UP, DEREK." She shouted, her words hauntingly filled with hatred. She saw the looks of pity on the faces in the crowd, and she began backing away.

Alex tried to stop her. "Addison, I …. I didn't mean what I—"

"Screw you, Alex." She whispered bitterly and ran down the hallway, away from the pitying faces and away from the man who just broke her heart into a million pieces.

* * *

Addison left the hospital immediately after her fight with Alex. She knew it was irresponsible, that she had an obligation to her patients, but she couldn't stand the thought of hearing Derek's snide comments and hearing the hushed whispers about her as she walked down the hallway.

She went back to their…his apartment and it was enough to make her eyes well up with fresh tears.

'No damnit. Don't cry here. You're here to get your stuff and that's it. No crying.' She willed the tears away.

First she went to work on the bedroom. She meticulously folded all her clothes into suitcases and gathered up all her shoe boxes. It took her a while but she managed to cram it all into the back seat of her car. Then she looked around the living room. She grabbed a box and tossed in her pictures that she had mixed in when she moved in with him. Satisfied that her work was done she made her way to the door. She took one last look at the apartment that housed some of her most favorite memories and noticed the picture on the mantel. The picture of them hugging and smiling, the picture that even though they were wasted for, still came out perfect. Her eyes filled with tears again but she refused to shed them. She took the picture and placed it in her purse. She'd cry over that later.

She drove over to her previous residency, hoping to God she didn't run into the chief into the hotel lobby. She didn't check in. She went straight for the elevator and took it to the tenth floor. She dragged a suitcase and her purse down the hallway and knocked on her door. Immediately it swung open and revealed Callie, who seemed like she'd been waiting for Addison to get there.

"Oh, sweetie." Callie took in Addison's swollen eyes and her devastated expression.

Addison shrugged. "Can I come in? I'm kind of homeless right now."

"Sure, come on in. Stay as long as you need to!" Callie opened the door a little more so Addison could get in.

Addison plopped down on the bed and took in her surroundings. Gone was the TV blaring a football game, gone was the cooler with beer on the side of the couch so no one would have to get up and go to the fridge, and gone was the smell of Alex's manly cologne that always made her feel safe and secure.

The sobs overtook Addison's body and she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. Callie was instantly at her side, holding her in her arms and muttering soothing words in her ear. Nothing helped. The only arms she wanted to be in were the arms of the man who was the cause of her tears.

* * *

Alex returned home to his apartment that night, alone. He managed to avoid talking about what happened partly because he refused to talk about it, and partly because Bailey sent him down to the pit to do stitches for the remainder of his shift. She said it was because he was distracted from his day and there was no way she was letting a distracted intern into the OR, but Alex suspected it was because Bailey had a soft spot for him and knew he wouldn't want to talk to anyone.

He threw his jacket down on the floor and plopped down on the couch. Something seemed off in his apartment, besides the fact that he was alone in it. It was then that he noticed their picture on the mantel was gone. And so were her various knickknacks and whatnots that she had placed all over his place.

Frantically, he got up and rushed to his bedroom and flung open the bedroom door. Everything was the way it was from before she lived there. The bed was made (She hated making the bed. 'I like to come home from a long day of saving lives and climb right into the bed. Un-tucking the sheets takes too long and delays my slumber!' She exclaimed when he made fun of her for being such a proper person, yet having such an improper quirk), the stacks of shoe boxes were gone, and the closet door actually closed, meaning it was no longer overflowing with mountains and mountains of her clothes.

It was the most depressing looking room he had ever seen, not because her things were missing, but because _she_ was missing from it all. She wasn't sitting on the bed deep in thought, chewing on a pen going over her paperwork; she wasn't fussing over her brimming closet trying to plan out the next day's outfit; she wasn't on her laptop playing solitaire, in such deep concentration to anyone but Alex it would have looked like she was plotting world domination. No, she wasn't there.

His apartment was Addison-less, and that thought and that thought alone made him curl up on the made bed and take in the lingering smell of her perfume, the only thing she left behind.

* * *

**Up next****: Alex and Addison are miserable without each other.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! (that's becoming my motto) I've had an incredibly busy past few days and not nearly enough sleep, and … I mean, it's Shark Week! But I made this chapter kind of longer than usual to make up for it. Plus I'm kind of going to miss writing this story and there's only one more chapter left. So I'm delaying the inevitable parting of ways.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Addison plopped down onto the nearest bar stool and ordered herself a stiff drink. She saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned there was no one there. She smiled to herself.

"Doctor O'Malley you can come out of hiding. I know you've been following me for the past twelve blocks." She called from her seat at the bar.

George peered out from his spot behind a nearby wall and smiled sheepishly. "You knew I was following you?"

"You're probably the most conspicuous person I know at the hospital. Plus I saw you crash into that mailman around the sixth or seventh block. Please, have a seat." She offered him the seat next to hers and he sat down.

After he placed his order to the bartender, George turned to Addison. "So, why are you here instead of at Joe's?"

Addison gave him a look that clearly said she was calling the shots here. "First you answer a question of mine. Why are you following me?"

"I … well…uh…" George stammered for an answer.

"Callie put you up to it?" She guessed.

George blushed. "She got called into work otherwise she'd be here instead of me. She's just worried about you."

"She doesn't need to be worried about me." Addison said stubbornly.

George looked at her incredulously. "Doctor Montgomery, you've been walking around like a zombie ever since-" He stopped abruptly as he realized what he was about to say.

Addison sighed sadly. George was right. She had been acting like a zombie. She still went to work and took care of her patients but that was the only communication she allowed herself. She withdrew from her friends and colleagues, not making eye contact with anyone and barely engaging in conversation. Forget asking her about what had transpired between her and Alex, because she'd flat out just walk away from anyone who brought that up.

"Go ahead and say it, O'Malley. Ever since Alex announced to the entire hospital what a giant mistake it was getting married to me in Vegas and that he'd love nothing more than to divorce me."

"I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have said anything." George said embarrassedly.

"It's okay, I'm fine." George gave her a knowing look. "Well … at least … I will be fine. Soon. I will be fine soon!" Addison said, trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

George decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing here?" He asked as he took in his surroundings. They were in a bar that was much classier than Joe's. In fact, it was so classy it didn't even have a name, just a sign with a martini glass on it to indicate that liquor was served in the establishment.

"Too many memories at Joe's. Too many familiar faces." She said sadly as she drained her glass.

"Oh," George said awkwardly, "It will get easier though, I promise."

"I know it will…" Addison started but then paused.

"What? What is it?" George asked nervously.

She took a deep breath. "I gave the chief my two weeks notice."

"Well that gives Callie two weeks to talk you out of that." George said stubbornly.

"I gave the chief my two weeks notice….a week and six days ago." She said and then cringed as she anticipated George's reaction.

"WHAT? You … you … you…you can't leave!" George stuttered.

"Doctor O'Malley is right, Addison." Addison whipped her head around and came face to face with Derek.

"Derek!" She gasped. So much for her secret hide-out bar. "If you've come here to gloat about how your ex wife royally screwed up her life while your life is the definition of perfection…well, I'm really not in the mood."

Derek held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not here to gloat."

"Well then why are you here?" She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"I followed O'Malley. Callie figured he'd screw up or get lost or something so she sent me." Derek shrugged.

"Oh, the love." George muttered.

Addison ignored George. "Derek, I'm fine. You don't need to be here."

"Clearly I do. Addison, you can't leave, and you can't not tell anyone that you're thinking of leaving!" Derek exclaimed.

"Not true. I told the chief." She pointed out.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh and I'm sure that went well. How'd he take it?"

Addison thought back to the day she told the chief she was quitting. He had exploded in a fit of rage and threatened to kill Alex for being personally responsible for hurting his surrogate daughter _and_ for sending the greatest neonatal surgeon in America running back to the east coast.

"He took it well." She lied.

"That's a boldfaced lie, but anyway, Addie…" Addison cringed at the thought of Alex calling her that name when he proposed, but pushed that thought aside and continued listening to Derek, "Don't leave. Just because something embarrassing happened doesn't mean you should pick up and move away."

"You…you think I'm leaving because I'm embarrassed?" She laughed bitterly.

"Well…yeah." Derek admitted.

"Doctor Shepherd, all due respect, but…that's completely moronic." George said meekly.

Derek looked like he was torn between bursting out laughing and punching the intern out. "Doctor O'Malley, what gives you the right to speak to your superior that way?"

"George is right, Derek." Addison interrupted the altercation.

Derek looked baffled as he looked back and forth between his ex wife and the lowly intern, "Well then, O'Malley, why is Addison leaving? Since you seem to be the expert on this situation?"

George rolled his eyes at the neurosurgeon's cockiness. "Um, because she's in love with Alex."

"Well that's just ridiculous!" Derek scoffed, "That's not true is it, Addison?"

He looked over at Addison and discovered she had placed her head face down on the bar.

"Addison, you're not in love with Karev, are you?"

She picked her head up from the table with tears evident in her eyes. Immediately Derek's features softened and he placed his arms around her.

"Addison, I'm sorry … I didn't know—"

Addison untangled herself from Derek's arms. "No, you see, this is why I need to leave. Because even the thought of him makes me burst into tears. I can't imagine seeing him every day after all this." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go drink my sorrows away at another bar, alone. And neither one of you are going to follow me this time, okay?"

Derek and George nodded.

"Great." She exited the bar in search of another place to drink and be lonely.

* * *

_The next day …_

"Oh Christ. You're not drinking yourself into oblivion again are you? Alex, that's the fifth time in the past two weeks!" Izzie exclaimed as she sat down next to Alex at the bar at Joe's.

Alex groaned. "Calm down, Iz, I'm still on my first beer."

"Well, that's good because I didn't feel like driving you home and taking care of you."

"I never asked you to take care of me." He grumbled.

Izzie ignored him. "You know it would help if you just talked about it."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Alex muttered stubbornly.

"Well that's too bad because I've waited patiently for two weeks even though you lied to me for weeks over a fake marriage and allowed me to bust my ass planning the perfect wedding reception for you." Izzie snapped.

Alex looked down at his beer guiltily. "I'm sorry for that, Iz."

Izzie sighed. "I thought I'd be mad at you, but I'm not."

Alex whipped his head up surprised. "You're not?"

"No. Because now I see what a mess you truly are without Doctor Montgomery and it's clear as day that you are head over heels in love with her." She smiled knowingly.

"Iz…" Alex started but she cut him off.

"Don't deny it, Alex. I know you are. I can just tell; you're completely different than you've ever been around any woman before, yes, including me."

He shook his head. "That doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

"Oh, so you'll tell George you're in love with her but you won't tell me?" Izzie asked incredulously.

"Bambi told you?" Alex exclaimed.

"Now come on, Alex. Did you really think I'd wait two whole weeks to get an explanation out of you? And don't even get mad at George. He was really protective over telling your secret. All he told me was that right before you and Addison had your fight you told him you were gonna tell her…which is so sweet and highly unlike you! I'm so proud!" Izzie squealed.

"Oh, well thank God. At least I have your pride." Alex mumbled sarcastically.

Izzie ignored him. "So how are you gonna win her back?"

"Um, I'm not going to." Alex looked at Izzie like she had grown a second head.

"Oh, yes you are!" Izzie and Alex turned around and were met with a very angry looking Callie Torres.

Alex braced himself for the onslaught of rage that Callie was surely going to inflict on him while Izzie merely gulped at being in close proximity with a woman who utterly despised her.

"Doctor Karev, my best friend has been walking around like a corpse for the past two weeks and you are going to fix this or else I am going to break every bone in your body and make it look accidental." Callie said through clenched teeth.

"Cal-Doctor Torres," Alex said, thinking it best to address the woman with her authoritative title rather than her name, "There's not really much left to do. She wanted a divorce. I saw the papers."

Callie rolled her eyes. "You're an even bigger idiot than I originally thought you were if you think for one second that she really wanted a divorce."

"She had divorce papers!" Alex said defensively.

"That doesn't mean she wanted a divorce!" Izzie chimed in.

Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Well then what does it mean?"

"It means you're an idiot, Karev." Alex, Izzie, and Callie all turned around and came face to face with Richard.

"Chief?" Alex asked bewilderedly.

"You have broken my top neonatal surgeon's heart and now she is talking crazy and saying she's leaving. You will fix this." The chief glared at Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Alex, Izzie, and Callie all asked simultaneously.

Richard's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Alex asked nervously.

"Addison quit. She's leaving after her shift tonight."

"WHAT?" Alex yelled. "SHE… she can't leave!"

The chief rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know this, Karev, that's why I'm here. You need to stop her."

It was Alex's turn to roll his eyes. "How do you expect me to stop her? She probably hates me now."

Suddenly the door to Joe's burst open and slammed into the wall, revealing a very out-of-breath Mark.

"Doctor Sloan, what the hell is wrong with you?" The chief asked astonished by the appearance of the plastic surgeon.

"Addison … packing…ran…hospital…" Mark managed to get out between huge gulps of air.

"Okay did anyone else not understand that?" Callie looked around at the confused doctors.

"Spit it out, Sloan! What are you saying?" Alex grabbed Mark by the shirt.

Mark took a few more breaths. "Addison's packing up her office. She's leaving now. I ran from the hospital. Go there, now!"

Alex looked around frantically. "What do I do?"

"You tell her you made a big mess of everything and that you love her! Get out of here!" Izzie pushed him off the bar stool and dragged him to the door.

"But…I…" Alex stammered for an excuse.

"No, Alex. Look at me." Alex complied. "Do you love her?"

"Iz, that's not…"

"Do you love her?" Izzie interrupted him.

"Yes." Alex said quietly.

"Then you need to go and tell her that!" Izzie hurried him out the door.

"Okay, but if this fails …" Alex looked back.

"Karev, go!" The chorus of Seattle Grace's finest shouted at him, and he quickly took off for the hospital.

"We're not just gonna sit around and wait here are we?" Izzie turned to the doctors.

Richard cleared his throat. "It would be the right thing to do, Doctor Stevens. It's really none of our business."

"Yeah … yeah you're right." Izzie nodded slowly.

The four stood around awkwardly for a few seconds.

"If we run we can probably get there in time to see it all!" Callie said as they all made a beeline for the door.

"Head for the stairs! The elevator just slows you down!" Mark called as they crossed the street and entered the hospital to see the showdown between two of Seattle Grace's most beloved doctors.

* * *

**Up next: Well … you'll see! Mwahahaha!**

**Oh and I should mention I like the thought of random people on Grey's hanging out in places, hence the odd groups in this chapter. I mean Alex and Izzie and Derek and Addison aren't really odd but if you throw in the other people… I don't know! I had a point in there somewhere! Also, I know I left Mer, Cristina, and Burke out in this chapter but I didn't really see what they could bring to the table in regards to Alex and Addison's problems, plus I figured some doctors still needed to be … doctoring! K, go review now, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note****: This was supposed to be the final chapter! But I added one more! Hope you enjoy! Read and review, please :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Addison packed up the last of her things and sighed. It was the most depressing pack-job she'd ever done. She wasn't this sad when she packed up her office and left Manhattan to come to Seattle. That was probably because she was packing with the hope that she was going to win her husband back. Now she was packing to leave Seattle for Manhattan to get away from Husband Number Two. Her life sucked.

She took one last look around her now empty office and turned the lights off and shut the door, and just as she was about to walk down the hallway at out of Seattle Grace for forever, a stampede of doctors led by Alex came flying around the corner, making a beeline for her.

Addison stepped out of the way to avoid being trampled to death and then exclaimed, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"You all?" Alex asked confusedly and then turned around, shocked to discover that he was being followed by most of the hospital staff. "You guys followed me?"

"Well, it started off as just me, Mark, Stevens, and the chief….but then everyone else got wind of what was happening and they all followed us." Callie shrugged.

"Oh, okay, well now that that's settled, I better get going!" Addison turned on her heels and made a mad dash to the elevator.

"Addison, wait!" Alex called after her and the sound of his voice was enough to turn Addison into a bumbling idiot. She tripped over her own heels and sent her box of mementos flying down the hall, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Damn it!" Addison cried as she got down on the floor and began throwing her things back into the box.

"Addison." Alex sat down on the floor next to her.

"Not now, Karev. I'm busy fleeing the scene." Addison set her gaze on the box full of stuff to avoid having to make eye contact with him.

"Can I just talk to you for a second?" He placed his hands on top of hers to get her to stop packing her things up.

Addison looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Let go of me."

"I don't want to let go of you." Alex shook his head.

"Well that's too bad, Alex, because I'm leaving." Addison gathered her things up, yanked her hands out of his, and stood to leave.

Alex shook his head and also stood up. "You can't leave."

Addison turned and began walking away. "Oh and why is that, Karev?" She called over her shoulder.

"Because… because…" Alex started. Addison rolled her eyes at Alex's lack of knowing what to say and continued her journey down the hallway.

"Because I love you, okay?" Alex yelled, stopping Addison dead in her tracks.

Slowly she turned around to face him. "What?"

Alex took a deep breath and walked over to Addison. "Look, I'm not good at saying what I feel. I never have been, and chances are, I probably never will be. But then I got drunk one night with you, and I admitted that I wanted to spend forever with you. And then I married you. That wasn't just because I was drunk. People don't just decide to get married to random people when they're drunk, or at least I don't.

"But you said the marriage was a mistake, that you regretted it. Why'd you marry me then?" Addison said softly and her eyes filled with tears and the thought of their big blow-up in the hospital two weeks ago.

"I only said that because I was pissed that I was planning on telling you that I love you that night and the divorce papers threw me for a loop. I married you because I've been freaking in love with you ever since you assigned me to the gynie squad against my will. And it took us getting married and nearly losing you to realize that. So you can't leave…" He paused and looked at her eagerly, "Please, don't leave me."

Addison wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. "So you just expect me to cancel all my plans and stay here with you and what? Try to make this marriage work? That's crazy. I can't…I can't just…"

Alex shook his head. "I'm not saying we have to go back to the husband and wife thing right away. For now, I'd just very much like to date my wife."

Addison sighed. "I don't know, Alex."

Alex turned to the audience. "Does anyone have a pair of dice?"

"What are you doing, Alex?" Addison asked, wondering where he was going with this one.

He ignored her. "Seriously, anyone, a pair of dice would be great."

The various staff members of Seattle Grace fished around in their scrub pockets and purses.

"Hey, I've got a pair!" George held up the dice triumphantly.

"What are you doing with dice?" Callie asked curiously.

"I brought them home with us from Vegas. Never know when they'll come in handy." George grinned at his girlfriend and she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Bamb- Thanks, dude." Alex took the dice from George and quickly corrected himself from saying George's dreaded nickname. George smiled at Alex for he knew they had just turned a corner in their friendship.

"Alex, again I ask, what are you doing?" Addison inquired.

Alex placed the dice in her hands. "In Vegas I told you we'd leave it up to fate. That if the dice landed on whatever you called, then we'd get married. Well now I'm telling you to leave it up to fate again. Call whatever you want, and if they land on it, you'll give us another chance."

He was challenging her, just like he used to do when he first started off as her intern. And Addison didn't back down from a challenge.

She looked up from the dice in her hands and met his eyes. "Hard four." She called the same thing she did that night.

The audience around her gasped audibly as she shook the dice in her hand.

Addison looked at Alex. He was holding his breath and his eyes were solely focused on Addison's hands, as if he could will them to do what he wanted them to do. He looked scared out of his mind.

And that's when Addison knew she couldn't walk away from him even if she did have all her belongings packed into her car and a job waiting for her on the other side of the country. To hell with it all!

Addison walked over to the nearest hospital window, opened it, and tossed the dice out the window.

The doctors looked around and murmured to each other confusedly all wondering the same thing: What The Hell Did Addison Just Do?

"Addison?" Alex looked at her completely perplexed by the woman's actions.

Addison laughed as tears once again filled her eyes. "I didn't care what the dice said last time and I don't care what they say this time either."

"You don't?" Alex looked at her hopefully.

"I don't." Addison simply shrugged and instantly Alex was upon her, throwing his arms around her and swinging her around.

"I love you, Addison Montgomery, even if it took you handing me divorce papers to finally get me to admit it."

"I love you too, Alex Karev, even if it took an insane amount of vodka and a wedding officiated by a drag queen to get me to admit it." Addison laughed but was quickly cut off as Alex's lips claimed hers.

Addison pulled away. "Richard, we'll be back tomorrow for work."

Richard, dumbfounded by the turn of events, merely nodded.

"Come on, let's go unpack your things." Alex grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

"I can think of more interesting things I'd rather be doing." Addison winked at him suggestively as they got on the elevator.

"Really?" Alex moaned as she bit down on his lip hard.

"Really." Addison nodded.

"Hey, chief!" Alex stuck his head out of the elevator. "Better give us a few days! There's …uh … there's a lot of unpacking that needs to be done!"

The elevators closed. "A few days, huh?" Addison smirked.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Alex reasoned.

"And we have yet to soberly consummate this marriage." Addison added.

The elevator doors glided open and they got off and headed out to the parking lot, never letting go of each other's hands.

"Ready to get out of here?" Alex asked as they got into the car.

"Yes, very much so." She placed her hand on his leg and Alex sped out of the parking lot.

Addison smiled, for as inconvenient as the marriage had started out…

It was turning out to be pretty _damn_ convenient.

* * *

**Up Next: ****The Epilogue!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note****: Juli (****Darling Pretty)**** inspired me to add one more chapter. I couldn't resist once the idea got in my head. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and enjoying this story. Without you I would have given up at Chapter 1! So glad you all liked it, and be on the lookout for more Addex stories from me in the future!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

To say Callie Torres was having an "on" month would be an understatement. She was deliriously happy, head over heels in love with her wonderful boyfriend, she had narrowly escaped getting into a rushed marriage in Vegas with said boyfriend, and she had just witnessed her best friend get her very own happily-ever-after.

She walked out of Seattle Grace Hospital that night with a big grin on her face and her hand held securely in George's hand.

George sighed. "That was like watching a romantic comedy play out."

"And to think, they'd probably still be living in denial if it wasn't for us." Callie gave him a playful nudge.

"We did good, Cal." He gave her hand a squeeze and she flashed him a bright smile.

"That we did, George, that we did." She placed her head on his shoulder as they wandered down the walkway, when suddenly something caught her attention.

"You've got to be kidding me." Callie picked her head off of George's shoulder and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?" George watched as she got down on her knees, her eyes completely focused on the corner of the sidewalk.

"George. Look." She grabbed his hand and forcibly pulled him to the ground next to her.

"Ouch! Cal what the hell are you….oh my God." He looked to where her finger was pointing.

For on that sidewalk outside Seattle Grace Hospital, laid George's pair of dice…

That happened to have landed on a Hard Four.

* * *

**Author's Note****: So even if Addison had decided to roll the dice, you guys would have gotten your happy ending anyway! YAY! :) Thanks again for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
